


I'll keep comimg back if it takes me my life!

by Lilliadella



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Deaths, Injured People, M/M, Magic, Mystery, apoclypse, original character deaths, time traveling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliadella/pseuds/Lilliadella
Summary: Shingen had extracted something from Celty's head which caused a huge deal of drag. Let's see how our heroes will handle the situation. Stay tuned.





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyy people I'm back. So this fanfiction is a bit darker and not the usually happy ones. I had been thinking alot over it. I hope you like it and oh the university exams are on the way. I'll have to give a break in half way as we proceed.  
> I hope that won't effect my audience. With that all said let's go.

Clock was ticking, the only sound in the deep silence he sat in. A blanket was placed on the couch and the table infront. There were numerous papers, files and books resting on once sleek cleaned wooden table. The light was dim and insufficient for reading but he managed. The eye bags were the proof of all nighters he had pulled since the beginning of the apoclypse. The extream shortage of resources if one could better define, it wasn't any less than an apocalyptic episode Japan was going through. His legs were cramped because it wasn't the best time to have a stroll across ikebukro. It had been snowing for past three days. The sudden black out still wasn't being recovered . There was no update from government which gave Izaya a bad feeling about whatever was going on. He had immediately pulled out the books about survival and stuff. His generator was enough to provide power for the light bulb hanging in the living room . The heating was out of order and the cold grew as every night passed. He had a blanket and few things in his living room.  
His eyes fell at his right where his phone was placed on the couch. He reached for it. The phone was half out of power. Internet had been down since and all his resources were cut off.  
It was 9:42 pm when he last checked his phone. His eyes were heavy and he was tired. Grabbing the blanket and covering himself he closed his eyes. The sleep came faster than he had thought.

 

**_In the outskirts of ikebukro, there had been sightings of unknown creatures, people call them destruction blobs. They are reported to appear as round little creatures and evaporate everything they touch. It have been snowing since there appearance._ **


	2. Toast!!!

It was one of those days when Izaya had pleasures of disturbing a certain beast. He was always so easily provoked. Nailing that bartender uniform out there, tucking the sunglasses in the hem of his vest roughly, he stromed with so much hatred, so much anger.... Ahhh~~  
So, long story short. It was also one of those days the blond decided to go easy on him and stopped chasing him after he found a bakery near the train station. Izaya took the chance and disappeared on him in no time.  
The sun was setting when he logged in one of the dollors chatting rooms. There were very interesting things going on and so was one in his own apartment. Yes Namie. Who was making dinner for him. He didn't know what drove her but she seemed to be less of a bitch today so he let her do whatever she wanted to do.  
"It's ready..", she announced while putting down two plates on the kitchen counter. It sure smelled delicious. He danced his way towards the kitchen.  
"What's the occasion Namie?", He asked while grabbing the chopsticks.  
" Do I need an occasion to cook you food?", She asked quirking an eyebrow.  
"Generous Namie is dangerous.", He smirked while putting otoro in his mouth.  
"Oh well consider it a toast to your sooner or later death by the hands of Shizuo hewajima.",  
"Ahh~~ his love for sweets is more than his passion for killing me.", He sighed.  
"Well isn't that disappointing.", She snorted while placing a bottle of wine in front of him.  
"It is but....", He looked himself in the reflection of red wine..."I'll still like to know the occasion.....",  
"Like I said a toast...",

 

 **Later that day:**  
Coming back after a series of clients to his apartment, he found that Namie had left early. It was tuesday and she was supposed to be in there. Then he noticed. His computer was on run. There were many tabs opened and a count down was flashing, to shut down the computer in five minutes. Izaya sighed and pressed few keys and the count down disappeared. He looked around the living room. Someone had tried to sneak into his system.  
There was something not right and just tilting his head towards the book shelf to the left, prooved his point.  
The container was gone.  
Celty's head was gone.  
Well, _shit_.... was all he could manage . And the person in question was no mystery either. Taking out his phone, he flipped it open. Fishing through the contacts, his vision fell on a number. He called it. The tone went and kept going and no one picked up from the other side.  
"Well played Namie~~", he cut the call and dropped it on the table and himself in his boss chair. Revolving it towards the huge window, he noticed. The weather. It was heavy, cold and ... He searched for the perfect word to describe it. .  
"... and gloomy.", He nodded in amusment. Turning back towards the table, he found it messy. There were so many files on his desk and ...a sticky note saying , " **its goodbye for sure this time",**  
Separating the thin paper from the glass and bringing it closer to his face he read it twice. Frowning.  
"No wonder it was a toast..",  
He crushed the paper in his fist and threw it across the room.  
First Shizu chan wasn't interested in killing him and Namie made way with the head. Not only that, she didn't plan to return at all.  
Grabbing the phone once again he tried to reach Namie. No luck this time either. Izaya changed the number and this time, the happy go lucky doctor picked up the phone.  
" Long time no see Izaya..." He chirped as usual. Izaya smirked leaning back to his chair. Sighing he continued. ." Yes indeed I had been away for so long.",  
"So what have you been doing all this time?", The doctor asked and izaya chuckled. " Well the usual as we speak.",  
"You aren't injured right, because I want to take celty on date and don't you dare disturb me like you did the last time." , Shinra rambled about his headless girlfriend to the level where it almost annoyed Izaya.  
" Oh speaking of Celty, Shinra...",

 

**present time:**

His eyes flew open suddenly and he landed on the carpet with a thud, feeling like a truck had hit him. Izaya rubbed his eyes while pushing himself up. The blanket had strangled him in odd angles. Freeing himself, he looked at the sudden flash which illumimated the entire living room for a milli second followed by the roaring thunder. The source of his forceful awakening. He looked outside the window just to find the sky... More gloomy.  
The darkness was spreading all over Shinjuku. It was night. He opened his phone. He flinched when 10:58pm flashed brightly in his face. Dropping the phone he looked for water. His throat had run dry. The fridge wasn't working anymore but the water supply was still intact so he took out the glass and put himself a glass. The cabinet to his left was opened and a cup noodle container was peeking through it. He reached for the cup from the highest cabinet on his toes, he barely reached it. Opening the lid, he took out the noodles from it. Those crunchy raw noodles... he ate them because there really wasn't anything to heat up the water. Through the loud crunches in his mouth, he heard his phone breaking the eternal silence.  
Grabbing the phone while one hand busy stuffing noodles, he answered the call. It was shinra.  
"Did you find something useful izaya?", He asked. He didn't sound happy anymore. Izaya knew for a fact that if Celty got her head back she would leave shinra. The head was the only reason she was staying in human world after all. And for the love of God both of them had no idea how would she react if she ever knew about it.  
" Izaya?", He heard shinra calling his name which broke his chain of thoughts.  
" Ah yes, I found a lead..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo mina.....SASHIBURIDANE since I put the first chapter. The thing is I totally lost the motivation and dead inside so... I hope I'm not too late. Trust me I'm gonna complete this story because I love the plot and you guys will too. And for all who are new to the mystery of me not finding a beta and my unbeta-ed works giving you cancer..... I apologize for that. Put your anti cancer or Chemotherapy glasses on and enjoy.~~~~  
> Until next time.  
> Kuddos to ya. Loads of love.  
> Pray for my exams as well. I will be grateful.  
> Honestly I wasn't expecting this much of kudos just to the first chapter even thou it was just an introductory paragraph. I appreciate your interests.... I love u all. U guys are all the best. Thanks for your support.  
> Someone tell me how to put display picture of your account. I can't put one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay people it's a bit Namie Namie in the beginning.

_It was hell._   
_It was the worst._   
_It was exactly opposite to everything Shingen had promised. Sky was burning. It was cold. The empty roads and destroyed building. There was a little girl, she saw her crying in the middle of city square. The blobs attacked her reducing her into mere ashes. Getting closer to the body, she picked up the doll. It was missing an arm._   
_She could do nothing. Good for nothing Namie could only watch people around her die. She regretting everything she had done so far. She ran in a narrow backstreet. There were people in the alley. There was no way no turn around. A catch-22. The blobs ganged up on them. Creating red-hot lasers. Burning every single one of them. Ghosted, shocked, repelled, Tears filled and broke through those egoistic eyes which only soften for her brother, had seen him dying of burns. She couldn't do anything. She saw him dying._   
_Her body was shivering. These hands, she looked at them, were responsible for all this. The experiment was incomplete and unstable. The gliches ran down her body. Tired, she dropped on the ground. There was nothing left of Ikebukro._   
_She had seen the monster breaking through the fire blobs. And with a baseball bat and send them flying to space. The van weirdos. Their van exploded. The demon sword girl was also futile against the blobs. They didn't love, they couldn't love. The towers were falling. All they could, was destroy._   
_The cold freezing wind blew with a mixture of snow and ashes. She looked at the sky blooming into crimson haze._   
_"Izaya...", She was being pulled out of her thoughts. Where was he?, She hadn't seen him. She picked herself up again. Looking around, she ran towards the train station. The station was full of blobs. They were all over the place. They sensed her presence and gathered their attacks on Namie. She tightly shut her eyes with fear. Tears trinkled down her chin._   
_She was going to die..._   
_The stream of fire passed right through her without harming her. The golden light surrounding her started glowing even brighter. There was only one mantra on her mind._   
_She had to get out of there._   
_She turned back on her heels and started running back. At this point she was out of directions. Bewildered, she ran randomly with no idea where to look for him. He was brilliant. He might have an idea. That's what she thought. She was desperate. She needed his help. She wanted to see that asshole for one last time. She couldn't leave before asking for some solution. Without telling him, that she was sorry._   
_The alley she passed through was covered with snow. There was bakery ahead. The place she remembered two weeks ago izaya had told her about. The Sweet tooth had apparently found a bakery and deemed it more important than chasing that him._   
_"Ahh~~ his love for sweets is more than his passion for killing me.",_   
_The same Bakery.....she had a flicker of hope. It was odd in the sense because it made no sense at all. Why would Izaya be in this particular area?, Her mind questioned her and she bit her lip._   
_He had to be here. Her intuition said he was. She ran towards the building. The snow was eating her legs up. She couldn't feel the cold. Her eyes filled with water again when she finally tripped in front of the door. Looking back she tried to gain her feet but she saw something when the snow revealed what laid underneath. Her eyes wide opened...._   
_No.._   
_Digging deeper with her nails turned blue, yet she felt nothing. The body reveled itself._   
_It was cold, lifeless Izaya Orihara._   
_Yes, he had died of freezing in cold. His skin had turned pale and blue. Desperately she grabbed his wrist. Hard as stone, she felt nothing. No pulse. No rise and fall of chest._   
_"Wake up...", Her weak voice broke the silence.... She grabbed his shoulders and jerked him hard... " Wake up izaya.", She screamed as the lump behind her throat._   
_This is it... They were screwed.._   
_She had never felt this misery before. She wanted to reverse everything. Her eyes were trailing the fur lining. It was burnt from many places. His hands were also burnt. There was a bag lying besides his body. It was fine. She pulled out the bag and open the lock. It was one of Izays's mostly used passwords. She skimed through the contents. Apart from the electronics. There were papers. The reports and a little diary. She opened it and went through it quickly._   
_"... There is a possibility for these blobs to disappear.", Namie read the line again and again. For the fifth time she read it and looked at he body lying still. " So you did figure out the way before these blobs got the best of you?", her finger on his forehead, she tried to smudge the ash off his cold skin. She covered his face with the cold fur coat. While standing up, she rubbed her tears off. Standing up again, her hands turned into fists, she declared, with hate and determination..._   
_"I'll help you. I'll find you and I'll save you.."_

 

 

**Present time:**

It was below zero when he stepped outside his apartment. He had a bag on his shoulders. His boots were sticking in the snow and was on a watchful eye for any crazy rounded monster vomiting fire on him. The train station was deserted. Figures, Shinjuku was one of those places where filthy rich lived. There was no way they were going out in this weather. Gathering heat in his coat he dug his nose in the scarf. His vision was going blurred as there was too much mist all over the places. He was following the maps in his mind to get to Ikebukro.  
On second thought, Calling Celty was a good idea but he let that go. He couldn't take any risk. Celty was a curious creature like himself and last thing he wanted was a question about her head with black blade on his neck. He'd be fucked in all it's meaning.  
His legs were freezing. The train station appeared to be empty as he looked for working trains. There was no schedule displayed or no announcements being made.  
Then Izaya walked down the waiting area just to find dark tunnels. _Tunnels eh?_ ,he thought, But it was the only fast way to reach Ikebukro in time. So he went on following the train tracks.  
His steps were loud enough to scare the shit out of his own self, while he walked through. There was nothing but water running down the tunnels. As he proceeded his senses over came his self control. It was breaking. Namie had left him in the hour of need. It was a fucking treason. He would label her a traitor for the rest of his life. He wasn't even sure he would stay alive after this incredible excursion trip he was taking in the middle of apocalypse, gambling against death. Working on mere hunches he moved. He was breathless. The adrenaline rush was the only thing keeping him from dropping in his steps. There was nothing he could see. It was a dark tunnel with lights all gone.  
He was walking into a trap. Those blobs could give him a taste of death from anywhere. It was all too much for him. At this point he could prefer Shizu chan over all the people in this world. He was strong and probably could kill the blobs just by punching holes in them.  
Drowned in his thoughts he took a blind corner and saw many blobs gathered into a place. The place was glowing red. He stopped in his steps. More like he froze. His instincts told him to turn around and run as fast as he could. But his body didn't move bit. The glow was nearing where he stood. If they turned around, they could see Izaya. His heart was beating so fast that he feared they would hear it.  
What should he do?, He asked himself sweating in aggitation.

"Run", came in whisperes. The brain had finally been defrosted and gave a final order. .  
_Run izaya run...._  
He looked ahead... Shifting the bag on his both shoulders. Taking out the knife he forwarded with all he had, cutting through the lava.... 

He ran...

Ahead.

  
Turning back wasn't an option. He couldn't give up after coming too close to the target . He wouldn't. He was _Orihara Izaya_ after all. The fire hit him from back, burning his back. He placed a hand on his backpack to protect it from the heat and received the burn there as well. The fur lining was also damaged. He managed to run for another fifteen minutes before taking refuge in one of the shops at the exit.  
It was a probability these creatures couldn't smell. Because once out of their sight, they didn't started sniffing around for him. Relief washed over him as he leaned on wall of a locker in a shop he sat inside. His back hurt like a bitch. He examined his hands which were no different than the rest.  
It was too much. He rubbed his eyes. While trying to find a distraction, he took out his torch and a little note book.  
" Might as well write something in case I don't make it..", opening the cap he started writing... Everything he knew about them, he wrote in the diary.  
It rained all the night. While izaya sat inside the cabinet trying to stay awake but failing at it pretty bad. His back was aching. Actually he could cope with situations he was ever put in but this time karma was doing specials on him. He hadn't felt this way for a long time. Now he was agitated. His brain wasn't formulating the next move he would take. He did like the way karma happened to him. There was time Namie used to tell him how paranoid he had become just because of the fear. Yes fear of losing whatever he had left in his life.... Of being alone. He also remembered how nonchalantly, he had brushed her off, telling her that no one mattered to him as he was a God..  
He wasn't that weakling who would give up on the hope entirely. But even after all he had done he was all alone in a piece of metal hiding for his life.

He peeked out a little just to find a little light seeping in through the crack in the cabinet. Looking throw the crack he saw no blob so popping out of the station. He ran... Hard.  
There was a slim chance they had some intelligence but overall izaya could manage. He told himself he would make it. Running out of the train station he found himself in Ikebukro. The road to city square wasn't a brilliant idea so he took the roofs of alleys to Shinra's.  
Using parkour in his current state wasn't a good idea. He could hardly maintain his balance on the roofs. He moved slowly and mutely  
Soon commercial are came into his sight where libraries, hotels, malls and of course....how could he forget. It was a bakery he saw amongst other buildings and the past day experiences flashed forward in front of his eyes. He had seen it from far and failed to notice a blob which appeared right behind him in a milli second. He did sense the presence but couldn't dodge the fire, blob threw towards him. He lost his balance while evading the attack. It was a bad move. His ankel twisted and he lost his balance. Falling off the roof, he managed to minimize the damage to the bag while hitting the earth hard. His shoulder screamed in pain so did he. The blob followed him as he started running ahead. In that condition he was just barely moving. His vision was invaded by the red. The blood was seeping through his busted head. It felt heavy. His world spinned in front of him and he dropped down. The snow around him served as the shock absorber. The blob was on it's way to end Izaya. His hand gripped the snow hard, turning it into water. The monster at heels screamed as the water hit him. And there was the weakness Izaya had been looking for.... " Water",  
Crazy creatures, he had two big sized snow balls in his hands now. He threw them forcefully at the blob and it ran away leaving Izaya in shock. He had no strength left in his legs. He couldn't move. The cold was seeping through his leg and leaving them totally useless. He was shivering and what more, it started raining. He barely mangaed to pull the bag underneath him shielding it from water. He was loosing the consious fast. The wound on his back and head were deeper than he had imagined and now it was happening because he had lost a fair quantity of blood. That monster was the worst of his nightmares. There was no way he could make it. The pure snow around him was turning to red.  
He was hopeless as he tried to cling to the last of the warmth and spread the coat all over him to stay warm. The water was hurting his back . It was just pain . He was dying...  
"... Izaya!", He heard someone. He tilted his head just to see someone running towards him. And that was he last he saw. His world went dark and he threw himself at the warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait... Did Izaya die?


	4. Chapter 4

**_Water beats fire and fire beats ground._ **   
**_Air beats fire and fire beats ice..._ **

He opened his eyes just to find himself lying on the ground. There was a shawl wrapped around his body keeping him warm and someone sat besides him leaning on the wall. The figure had their head in the knees. Izaya flinched while moving but the person suddenly pulled a hand on his chest to make him stay down. His back was hurting. He traced his hand which was being bandaged. He could feel pressure around his chest that meant there were bandages as well. He grabbed the shawl and tug his nose in it to prevent too much cold air which was giving him brain freezes.  
" Your awake", weakly he turned to the source. His eyes wide opened when his vision fell on the long haired brunette. She wasn't giving him her usual snide remarks about saving him and expecting a check for it. She was staring him and put a hand on his forehead before Izaya had any chance to inquire about what she was doing there in the first place.  
" Just listen okay..?", She whispered. Izaya noticed. Her voice was hoarse and she seemed to have a flu or it was just because she was crying. Her eyes were swollen. Namie and crying ?,  
" I know I've messed up Izaya.", She watched out of the window. " I travelled into the future. ", She looked back at Izaya who remained still as if he was sleeping. The hand she had on his forehead could feel all the heat he was producing due to fever. He nodded.  
"Tell me about it.",  
She chuckled. "Saw people burning, buildings falling....shades of crimson all over the place.. I could recall just one thing.", She said. " ..and what was that?", He asked in his frail voice. At least he was alive this time.  
" Your eyes..", she chuckled. " I couldn't believe myself. I thought you were out somewhere working you smart brains out.",  
" Were I?",  
" Negative... You died on me", She had a sad smile on her face. Crawling on her legs she sat down at his right. Izaya looked at her. He didn't seem angry. Didn't even give her that smug he used to. Honestly, he had no strength left to move a muscle.  
"I want you take this.", She took out a small bottle from the pocket of her oberall. There was fluid inside the bottle. " I managed to steal it from Shingen. He messed up the experiment and I wanna pay him back in spades.", She placed the bottle in his bag.  
"You are a traitor Namie~", she heard izaya whining.  
"I know right?", She smiled sadly. " I'll never show myself in front of you ever again so rest assure. I just ask this one favour of you. ", Then she saw what Izaya was doing. He had place his hand on his forehead. Apparently wanted to give her gesture but his hand passed through hers.  
" Strange.", He extended his arms and waved his hand through Namie's face and it went right through it.  
" I'm just an asteral projection from future Izaya. Barely made it to save you.", She explained.  
"Woah", escaped his lips." I saw that note in your diary", she pointed towards his bag and Izaya's eyes went from narrow to wide before settling somewhere in middle. Surprise was written all over his face.  
So she travelled into future saw the dread. Found dead Izaya and went through his diary he wrote last night?, Namie sure was the smartest among his humans after all.  
" Where are you now?", He asked namie who had started to glow.  
" Why would you need to know?", She asked instead. That deadpan typical Namie look she gave him along with it.  
" I will find you.", He declared.  
"Dont. Remember I put too much effort in saving your petty ass.", She was glaring him. As if he would. She knew him too well.  
" It's just an advice but try to assosiate with that monster. He was the only person alive two weeks after the shit went down.",  
"And i can't believe I died of cold.", He cut his tongue in remorse and Namie chuckled. " Now buckle up buttercup! I've taken all the blobs around this place. The lawn water showers were really handy. I'll leave the rest in your hands.", She stood up and the glow started getting brighter. There was a little torn ragdoll in her hand.  
And just like that Namie had gone back to her time. Saving Izaya for which he was thankful. Now that he thought about it, this karma thing wasn't any bad, he just needed to be there for Namie to find him. He would give Shingen the taste of his own medicine.

 

 

Shizuo wasn't the only one who had made it in a nick of time when the blobs attacked the apartment building. It was an old, rambling mess already so it didn't take long for it to literally hit the ground. The other couple and the old lady were the ones who survived.  
He saw the ashes falling down, along with the snow. He extended a hand and a little flake landed on it. It was a mixture of black and white. It was the first time, he was actually paying attention to the sky turned bloody and all.  
"Ashes..?", He murmured.  
"...somebody save us!", He turned back to watch the blobs getting closer to kill the last ones. The woman was screaming. The blobs attacked but Shizuo uprooted the huge piece of concrete and used it as a shield. Later, he flinged it towards the creature mercilessly, it tore the blob and the others started gathering around them.  
They were ten in number and of course Shizuo could handle this much on his own.  
"Run to safety", he shouted and the people behind him nodded. They were scared, he could tell. The blobs weren't something to be taken lightly. He felt that even if they weren't strong, their number was huge and that was enough to fill the gap. He wouldn't be surprised if he lost to them.

The number was growing and he was throwing stuff at them without resting. It had been two hours since he had started and without resting he kept on fighting them. He felt pain settling in head. There was no way he could continue in such state. Watching above his shoulders, he saw a little alley. It was an opened passage way and he recalled how Izaya always managed to slip away right from this alley and Shizuo forgetting everytime about it untill Izaya actually did.  
He was breathing hard. Running towards the alley, the blobs followed him. As long as he remembered there should have been a wall dividing the alley into two sides and jumping over it wasn't a problem for him.  
He ran a marathon before jumping over the brick wall and hiding right away in the adjecent shop. The blobs followed but passed the shop without looking for him inside.  
_What was wrong with these_? he thought. He had felt that blobs could only see the things in front of them. If that thing is hidden they won't sniff around or break the things .  
"Out of sight out of mind huh?" ,He concluded out loud and smirked.  
_A weakness_.  
That was enough for him to defeat their big army single handedly. Well for now he needed his rest. The shifts he did with Vorona and Tom were too tiring and then this shit popped up out of nowhere when he finally went to bed. Above all, he forgot to drink milk for the night. And then he had to run out of the building as soon as they heard the blobs breaking and entering. They destroyed the whole building.  
The shop he was in right now was dark. There were broken glass allover the place. Tables and chairs were all upside down. The counter was also messy. All he could manage to make out in the dark were the outlines. The red moon spied brilliantly through the new clouds forming. It was night. He wanted to sleep and forget about it already.  
Moving towards the counter, he stepped on the shards and they were crushed under he pressure. The crunchy sound was followed by another voice.  
"Who's there?", Someone had asked and Shizuo felt blood rushing in head before he smelled the air and it stunk.

There was no doubt about it. It was the _him_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My. Clash with this bold italic thing has finally been resolved. We are now under peaceful terms thanks to my lovely shirohimestories. Bless ya.   
> And... I've updated all the chapters and now you guys can finally tell was happening.   
> Once again thank you for all your support and I love you guys and please don't cry. T_T


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically SHIZAYA

Moving a bit closer, Shizuo saw that different sweets sat in the refrigerated sections in the counter. It was cool underneath his touch. And there he was, like sac of potato, beanpole Izaya was sitting whille leaning on wall behind the counter. He looked beaten up. There was a cloth wrapped around his thin body and he made no move to get away from Shizuo.  
" Well aren't you a sad sight?", He commented earning Izaya's infamous smirk in response. Not fazed at all Shizuo dropped the smile asudden  
"What happened?", He asked and Izaya lifted his face. Tiredly looking with his crimson eyes, sending glairs towards Shizuo. But then his eyes shifted above his shoulder. Shizuo, for a second saw something he had never thought he would see in those eyes...  
_Fear_..  
He also turned back to find a blob entering the shop. It was burning, producing a halo of light and it was obvious it would see them both if he had come a bit closer but the poor blob never got the chance to even move before a heavy table was being thrown over it effectively trapping the creature under the table. It was still burning yet made no move to escape the table.  
Shizuo came out just to confirm the blob dead and saw that it had disappeared leaving only the wooden table on fire. It was raining now. He could hear the droplets hit the roof. Looking back he saw the informant who didn't react to whatever Shizuo was doing. Reaching for Izaya again, he noticed  
He was sleeping.  
"Oi flea wake up.", He jerked him concerned. He heard flea whispering something.. " rain..", "what?", He tried to understand what Izaya was implying.  
" It's raining. Might be weakness.", He whispered and slumbered back into sleep leaving Shizuo on his own to figure what he meant.  
So according to Izaya, rain was their weakness. Rain meant water right? But how comes they could survive the snow. As far as he knew snow was actually water just frozen so they should be effective against them as well. It didn't make sense. Why would be one thing effective while other with just a temperature difference won't?  
"Doesn't make sense.", He whispered.  
He looked at Izaya who slept like a child. There were bandages. Now that he noticed there was blood on the floor as well. His shoe was missing as well. A bad swelling was settling there and Shizuo could tell something was broken in there. Izaya had been through something worst. For now he had decided. He would tag along him. He had no idea where to look next and hoped Izaya to have one.

 

Three hours had passed and Izaya was awake fully. Now that he recalled everything from the past three hours. He remembered Shizu-chan entering the shop when he had finally calmed down after Namie had left him alone. He was bewildered like a cat . One blob experience was enough for him to know what would happen if they caught him alone in no condition to run. He was wondering about his next move but his head felt heavy and he tried to sleep. Just then he heard someone stepping over shards and a very familiar" _out of sight out of mind huh_?",  
He knew this voice. It was Shizu chan's. Who was apparently hiding from the blobs.

  
_A monster hiding from the monster eh?,_

  
He saw him looking at himself. Shizu chan was never a good thing to look at. But for now he had found one hell of body gaurd. His head was too fuzzy to think further and he literally rolled into darkness after watching that blob behind Shizu chan. He was scared but he knew Shizu chan would take it on for him. As soon as adrenaline left his body, he couldn't move as a result of sudden relief being washed over his system.  
He was never this happy after watching Shizu chan.  
" Huh, I remember saying the same for Namie yet I was surprised.", He cut the tongue and smiled a bit. Watching Shizu chan sleeping made his day.  
Wow if the blobs attacked them now with Shizu chan sleeping on him. They were goners. He touched his swollen ankle. It hurt like bitch. He tried to stand up. He couldn't . He thought at least he could manage a limpy walk. Something was broken inside. He could tell how he couldn't plant his foot on the ground.  
Hopelessly, he slid down the wall with his legs giving way beneath him. Shizu chan was still sleeping and now that annoyed him. He was frustrated. That just meant now he had to depend on Shizu chan for help. And that sure was hell vexatious.  
"Wake up Shizu chan or do you plan on having siesta here.... For ever?", He said a bit loudly. Shizuo cracked an eye open over that and grinned.  
" I wasn't sleeping.", He cleared. Lifting himself off the floor, he turned towards the refrigerator. It wasn't working but all that snow fall, had the cakes saved.  
"Don't tell me your gonna have a breakfast now?", Izaya frowned and Shizuo nodded. " Hell yeah. I'm hungry", he said not looking at Izaya. Grabbing a cake he looked for a fork which he found in a drawer near the counter. And Izaya watched the monster devouring...a cake.  
Honestly all the times Izaya wondered: how Shizu chan's mind worked. Like he was in the middle of apocalypse and eating a cake was more important than running away or killing his only arch nemesis who was defensless as well. He could finish him off in a boom and here he was licking the cream from his lips. Izaya watched him mindlessly until he noticed the brunette staring at him.  
"What ?", stuffing cake in his mouth, he spoke in muffled voice.  
"Wonderful!", Izaya chuckled. Shizuo quirked aneyebrow. "Where are you heading now?", He asked izaya.  
" To Shinra's", he replied massaging his ankle. It was really bad. " I'll go too.', he heard the blonde. Shizu chan was pitying him. How dare he. Izaya frowned.  
" You don't have to. I'll manage myself.", He tried to bargain. Watched the blond standing up.  
" I'll go because I wanna. Don't care if you drop dead or something.", He said and Izaya nodded.  
Of course WHY would he care. They were enemies. They were fighting untill this far and seriously it was a mystery to Izaya. That pea brained protozoan apparently had figured out the level of danger they were in. But now, he wanted to take back every impression Shizu chan had left on him.  
" So let's go what are we waiting for ?", He stood up masking the pain he was in. He knew he couldn't walk. He just couldn't. Namie had probably dragged him. There was a numbness settled in his back and aching sweet pain. He couldn't describe it otherwise.  
Shizu chan was grabbing his bag now. " I'll carry it okay?", He said while shifting it on his shoulder.  
" Oh sweetness", Izaya threw a smug while whispering,  
" You said something bittercup?", He turned back to face him who was leaning on the wall without actually leaning on it.  
"Nothing creampie", Izaya bit his lips and Shizuo groaned over that.  
" Let's go now.", He walked out of he shop. It was raining hard outside. The sky was gloomier than ever with an additional red tinge. Izaya took a step while still holding the counter and walked slowly. The sharp stings travelled up in his leg every time he put the pressure there on his bad leg. Barely making it to outside, the first drop met his back leaving gasping for air. It hurt too much. He was dehydrated and anemic at the same time. The world swirled around him and he hit the ground. His mind was casting dizzy spells on him without fail. He scanned his vision just to find Shizu-chan reaching him.  
"...hey kicking bucket already?", He asked while grabbing his shoulders to keep him upright. Izaya gave him a smile.  
" I don't know Shizu chan.", Really he didn't. He was on verge of breaking.  
Shizuo could tell the difference between water and a tear. He could okay?. He knew something wasnt right with flea. He had been sleeping alot. Didn't give him snide remarks or mean comments. Instead Shizuo got a feeling that Izaya was actually feeling a bit safer with him. Because he was strong or something.  
Whatever the matter was he couldn't let him die him there in the middle of blob spawn site. So he just turned his back towards Izaya who sat bewildered, dreanched.  
" Get on my back.", He ordered. And looked at him again. He was frowning in a "no".  
" Common you look like shit.", Apparently that worked and Izaya stood up just to fall near his back. He threw his arms around Shizuo's neck and locked them. Shizuo stood up putting hands under his thin thighs. He really was a beanpole. The bag was shifted on his chest earlier.  
"Happy now?", He heard the brunette asking under his breath.  
" Shut up.", He said and started walking. The rain was too much. He could feel Izaya flinching at intervals. They passed through the city square, in front of the school. Shizuo didn't want to stop but he heard Izaya gasping and sharp pain followed after, because he had grabbed Shizuo's hair a little too hard.  
"Put me down Shizu chan or else you go BALD", Pain radiated through his skull and shizuo saw a bus stop ahead. He could hear Izaya hissing like a feral on his back.  
"Hey stop it flea or else you DIE.", He replied jumping roughly on purpose.  
"Shizu chan can't you take shelter?", He spoke in his neck and Shizuo scanned the surroundings. There was a bus stop he saw and reached for it. Izaya was dreanched completely and coughing now. Shizuo frowned as he lifted him off his shoulders to one of the benches.  
"I'm surprised that they actually got you.", He grinned while izaya rolled his eyes on him.  
"Well clearly you are more of a brute than I am so it's obvious I guess.", He snorted. "Such a monster.", He added while closing his eyes and slumping down in the bench.  
Shizuo leaned on to the pole behind him as he lit a cigarette on. The first inhale of smoke actually made him a less shittier than he was actually feeling.  
"Hey just why do you keep on doing things I don't like?", He heard Izaya who had a clear disgust written all over his face and that just made him more less shittier than was actually feeling.  
"Oh I thought it was obvious~.", he exclaimed taking another drag, in Izaya's sing song way of speaking.  
"Jeez Shizu-chan, stop puffing smoke on my face.", Izaya had reacted when he deliberately exhaled it on his face. That was another worth watching sight. "Why am I stuck with you anyway monster. And what was I even expecting?", He cut the tounge weakly while shizuo finished the cancer stick.  
Shizuo wasn't in mood of chasing Izaya down. It wasn't like he was feeling it right now. It was happening for days now. He didn't want to run behind that sly flea anymore. Maybe he was sick of it. Maybe he had new issues or maybe he was...in love with Vorona. Who had confessed to him two days before. That could be it. He nodded while thinking and his vision got fixed on Izaya who was giving him tons of stares.  
"Who the fuck do you think you are Izaya?", The flea was for a little while taken aback from the question. His tone was low and dangerous. _There we go again._ He thought. Now izaya will be scared because he is a monster and can hurt him while he is half dead or something. How low did he think Shizuo was ?  
But something inside Shizuo squished when that astonished expression turned into a gleeful maliced smug. It was vilest of them all, he had ever thrown at him. That just made Shizuo more angrier and more shittier than ever.  
If he stood there he didn't know what he might do and besides Izaya should fucking die. That's what he thought when he half heartedly thought of ways to leave him there alone. To be eaten or burnt by one of the blobs.  
"Izaya orihara, the great information broker of Ikebukro..", he wasn't even serious about Shizuo threatening him. Thats where Shizuo realized. .. he wasn't afraid of Shizuo. _What the fuck why_?, Oh well....  
"But I'll tell you one thing..", Shizuo had to put breaks to his thoughts. "You know I've connections... So don't threaten me... Nobody will know what touched your brother...",  
Was he threatening him?, That sorry excuse for a human with no heart to feel stuff. Well he admitted he had an emotional range of teaspoon but what the hell was he dragging Kasuka in for?, That just madden him. He was so angry that he spit the cigarette out on the floor smashing it underneath his heal. Seriously, he was trying to endure this drenched sack of wool. But enough was enough.  
"You know what?, Fuck off.", He stromed out of the station shelter leaving Izaya surprised. He did want to spend one more minute with fleabag and constant headaches. He didn't want to fight either. So he just drifted apart.  
Turning the second corner Shizuo found himself surrounded by many blobs all at once. They were burning but the steam was coming off them. They were growling. Defeating them wasn't the problem for him but his mind was somewhere left behind. He knew Izaya was alone and was in no condition to fight. If they were here, they could be anywhere near him as well.  
_He should die. He deserves it._ Shizuo convinced himself.  
Well whatever happens, this was the only way he could get rid of the flea without being responsible for it...  
  _huh responsible?_ That's right, he will be free of the shit and his life will be peaceful again..  
"....."  
".....",  
"SHIT...", Announcing how irritated he was, he turned back on his heels and ran back as fast as he could. Izaya was alone there in the rain and there the only were those who chased shizuo. They were moving slow so Shizuo reached Izaya on the station.  
He hadn't made a single attempt to stand up or run. He was just sitting there with eyes closed and head dropping forward.  
" What brings you back Shizu chan.", He was opened his eyes and stared right at Shizuo but instead of blessing his question with an answer, he grabbed Izaya's wrist. Izaya whinced at sudden movement.  
" Shizu chan... Stop it I'm not a doll.", He opposed and struggled to be left alone but Shizuo didn't let him. He punched him hard in the stomach. The sudden pain sent Izaya into oblivion rendering him unconscious. His body went limp and Shizuo carried him in arms. It felt great by the way. He smirked. Stupid flea.  
" Say something again and I'll punch you fucking lights out", with that Shizuo ran as fast as he could to Shinra's apartment. He knew how hard Izaya had been through. He wasn't even breathing regular. " Shit, shit , shit ,shit..", repeating the mantra with bag on his shoulders and Izaya bridal style and ran for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwwwwwwwww ^_^  
> And of course shizzy doesn't have an emotional range of teaspoon. It's on bigger scale. Maybe he didn't realise it there. *,*/


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Shinra, Izaya and Shizuo.

_Warmth seeded into his body as he forgot where he was. The only thing which came into his mind was a blanket. Then the scene changed. There was fire. It was engulfing everything. Everything which belonged to him. He didn't cause this clamity then why was he being punished?, He ran. Ran for his life. There was pebble. He tripped and fell down. It was a piece of land... Surrounded by lava. It was painfully warm. Too much. His skin started twisting. Burning, changing the colour. The fire reached his eyes._

  
He gasped for air.... And sat up with a scream. The room was dark. There was no fire. No light. Only a table in front on which a glass of water sat. His throat was on fire. He was suddenly thirsty. He was sweating. He wanted to scream but his voice failed. He looked here and there. Kicking off the blanket he tried to get up. His foot touched the floor and he couldn't maintain the balance which sent him flying back to the fluffy bed. He laid still. Extending his arm between his eyes and the roof, he examined it.

  
Bandaged...., His back was hurting because of him lying on it. He moved and shifted on his stomach. Where was he?, Maybe Shizu chan managed to get them to Shinra before he kicked the bucket.

He heard knocks and saw a certain brunette entering the room. He looked as if he hadn't sleep for days. He saw Izaya with a smile, picking up the blanket he neared the informant.

  
"Are you feeling alright?" He asked holding up two fingers at him.

  
"Yes i am ", Izaya replied. "two",

  
" Shizuo got you here in time you should thank him.", He said and Izaya looked down. Yes he was grateful indeed.

  
" You have fever izatya. For now rest. I've given you the medications.it will take time. ", He said with a soft smile on his face.

  
" How is shizu -chan?", Asked Izaya. Shinra gave him a peace sign and a relief washed over him ," sleeping like a child ", he exclaimed. "I see.., what about you?",

  
" I'll be here babysitting my two friends while hoping for Celty to return soon.", He said. Sitting with the brunette.

  
"Where did your monsterous girlfriend run off to?", He laid back pooling the blanket around him.

  
"I don't know Izaya", Shinra took off his glasses. "I'm just glad you guys made it in one piece.", He whispered.

  
_Five hours ago, shizuo had appeared out of breath, carrying Izaya almost dead in his arms. He had minute burns all over the body and pale as ghost. He was barely breathing and Shinra had to take immediate action over that. Only he knew what he went through. His pulse was thready and weak. Shallow breathing was ready to disappear any point. They didn't have his blood group blood in storage and Shizuo had to donate three units to save him. Of course he wasn't telling Izaya that. He was too tired and watching Izaya already smirking, was a relief. That meant he had enough energy to spark a little ._

 

It was still pouring down heavily. The window was cool under his fingers. There was an uneasy feeling settling in his guts. Maybe that was the reason he couldn't sleep. He did rest after dumping Izaya on Shinra's operating table. He was pretty rough from before. Shizuo himself was just tired. Just one nightmare was disturbing enough to keep him awake. The mist was covering the huge apartment building.

  
He saw Shinra coming out of the room where Izaya was being shifted. Their eyes met and Shinra made his way towards Shizuo. Crossing the living room near the couch, he stood near the window.

  
"What makes you sleepless?", He asked while looking out and shizuo trailed the droplets sliding down the glass.

  
"Blobs.." , the answer had been short. The clock struck six. There was a bit light outside. He saw Shinra going into kitchen wearing an apron.

  
" Pancakes?",  
"Yes with extra sugar", he replied joining him in the kitchen.

  
From the little crack in the door Izaya sat on the bed while he witnessed the doctor and monster preparing breakfast. By the looks of it, Shinra looked upset while Celty wasn't home.. Suddenly he didn't feel like sleeping at all. His mind was waking up and asking questions he wanted answers for and lying down wasn't helping either.

  
_**Screech**_..

  
He looked outside the window while sitting on the bed. There was a van stopping in it's gears. A blob was following them. A smirk found it's way on his lips.

  
"Dotachin huh?", He saw a mob of blonde hair and there was a water spray gun in Walker's hand. That made him think where they were spawning from.

  
Nebula?, No way or unless it's related to Celty. After all it was Celty's head they were talking about. The source of all the shit. He swore Namie would've been so helpful yet she was somewhere he didn't even know. His mind lingured back in the shop for a bit. He knew Namie was an astral projection, yet she could hold objects. How was that possible?,  
Unless.... The liquid she gave him was still incomplete. That means if that doctor Frankenstein manages to complete the experiment or something, the fluid at his hand would change the properties as well and who know what it will do?,

  
He wasn't even sure about that because of the spatial disturbances caused by these blobs could really create deviations. For example if there were an explosion and buildings fall in present but the future somehow changes and the rubble stays there when clearly it shouldn't. That was something he was worried about. He was so drowned in his thoughts that he didn't even heard Shinra walking in the room.

  
" Doing some thinking?", He chirpprd while placing the pancakes on the table dragging it in front of Izaya. He nodded while turning towards Shinra. He was hungry like hell. That raw ramen cup was the only thing he had eaten since all this. So, he grabbed the forks and knives digging in. And Shinra just watched him devouring the poor pancakes.

  
"Here's the coffee..", both of them looked up just to find Shizu-chan bringing the coffee pot with mugs. He looked... Tired. Izaya nodded while grabbing the pot. He poured himself a mug full and drinking it almost in one go. Both shinra and shizuo watched him in awe. He really looked starved.

  
Feeling all eyes upon him Izaya lifted his head just to find his allies watching him deadpan, he smirked while pouring coffee once more. His mind was literally Voke. There were synapses occuring and he felt like he could drop intelligence bombs right then.

  
"What?,", he shrugged while putting that heavenly piece inside his mouth. He wanted to taste every ingredient. Who knew if it wasn't his last?,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everybaady those who are wondering what a blob Should look like. Well an almost rounded spiky thing on fire is the best way to describe them. But if u wanna see the what's really in my mind. Search swordigo blobs. I mean they were really cute little monsters in the game and I wanted to use them as a potential threat somewhere. Hahaha aren't I evil. Of course I don't own them or something. It's a fanfic everything is posible. And oh ... I forgot to tell u guys one thing. My stories are always a mashup of another series. Can u guess what is it this time?  
> It's time traveling and stuff plus game monsters and drrr. But I think it will be hard at this point. Because there is no development.  
> My last story was the legends of blue sea+drrr  
> But UR guess-es are always welcome  
> Your kiddos comments and suggestions are always appreciated. U guys bring my dry ultimate boring life to joy. I love all of you


	7. Chapter 7

Dota-chin along with his three trusted members had somehow survived. They even had gas in their van. Currently they were all bickering about the unfortunate door which was literally torn apart by one of the blobs in an attempt of breaking And entering the van when Togusa heroically hit the accelerator and saved their lives. The poor door was ripped and the van went ahead full speed   
Izaya was amused how they were free of any worries, telling Togusa to pay for it. Seriously in the middle of apocalypse, they had some nerve.

  
"Oh shizzy shizzy, did you carry Izzy Izzy in your arms?", Izaya heard Erika from one of the corners of his room. She was interrogating Shizu chan and Shizu chan.... Huh... Making the face worth framing. He was seriously disgusted by the looks of it. didn't bother giving her an answer. He looked back at Izaya and he threw a smirk at him. Shizu chan simply cle his teeth in response and walked out with Erika squealing in the background.

It was hard to walk with all the burns on his back. He had his fair share of rest since it had been hours he was sleeping like a log and now it was time they started thinking about gathering some supplies. Four in the noon, he glanced at the clock. His legs were noodles and strength had left his body. He barely managed to stay upright when he planted his feet on the ground. 

Slowly making his way to the bathroom. He slided the door almost falling on his knees. Wow, he realized he was out of breath. His eyes were budging out for some reason and there was a pain settling in his head.

  
Moving further he found him self in a dark tilled bathroom. The mirror was all he was looking for. hundreds of eyes started back at him when he faced the mirror. It was broken as if someone had punched it.

  
"Voilent as ever~", He grinned watching his wounds carefully. Opening the tap he let the water run. His burns on hands weren't that of an issue. The real deal was the one on back. He removed the shirt Shinra had put on him and the bandages revealed themselves.   
Carefully he opened them and let the white strips pool around his feet. Watching his burns in the mirror, he whistled. Ugli, he thought.

  
Moving out of the bathroom he saw his own shirt and the fur lined coat on the bed. The coat was burnt from the edges and the shirt seemed to be fine. The bag was placed on the table. He reached for it and one by one emptied the contents it carried. The last yo come was a glass bottle. It was as big as a big sized testube filled with fluid. It was somewhat cloudy as Izaya gave it another glance.

  
From what he knew there was noway all of this fluid was what Shingen took out of the head. It couldn't be because the average amount produced a day was in milliliters. He opened the lid. It smelled like a perfume. He touched the fluid with his fingers and took the droplets to his burnt hand.

  
The droplets touched the skin and it started glowing. Izaya was taken back when the wound started to vanish along with the golden light. His hand was back to how it was two days ago.

  
"Magnific", His eyes gleamed with awe. " This is crazy.", He waved his hand in front of him while dancing in the room. He really should heal himself. But then again he would need the fluid for more important purposes than healing his back. So he just put some of it on his ankle and felt a sudden relied from the throbbing pain. Moving it in all directions, he felt as if it was never broken.

 

 .......

"Fucking hell.", Shizuo grabbed the car and opened the bonut just to reveal the contents inside. "Calm down Shizuo ,it's the battery we need.", Kadota had said from somewhere in the background. He held the battery with both hands and took it out with no problem at all. Where as Saburo and Walker were working on the one next to Shizuo's. Erika was on watch for blobs Shizuo grabbed another battery out of the car and stacked it on the four others.

  
"How much do we need to last a bit longer?", He asked while taking out another one. He really didn't listen to what flea had suggested. All he knew was to pull out as much as possible batteries from the cars and carry them back because it was no problem for him. Guess he was useful for once.   
There were cars Saburo had hot wired to drive back to their base.

It was also one of the ideas Izaya bad suggested just in case. Shizuo was actually very surprised how carefully and precisely Izaya would cover every aspect to make sure they were safe.

  
"Oh I spotted a blob!!", It was Erika who shouted and pointed towards the blob heading towards them fast. It was really fast and in a blink of an eye it was on their heels.

 

 

..........  
  
Izaya was walking briskly in the room while doing some major thinking while Shinra sat in the chair next to the bed. Izaya's laptop and diary opened next to him on the bed. He had he test tube in his hands and he couldn't contain what Izaya had told him.

  
"I wanna run tests on it but unfortunately we don't have enough to waste.", Shinra commented putting it back on the table, "so what's your plan now?",

  
"Well according to rule we go in the past, stop Namie, and return back as if nothing happened. But we cant do that since there is a problem lying ahead of us.", Izaya sat down on the bed typing something on his laptop.

  
"What could possibly hinder such a great plan Izaya I think it's just great.", Shinra tried to bargain.

  
"Yes it is but would you consider how the experiment is incomplete. Now if you were in your father's shoes what would be your next move?", He asked Shinra while back back on the head support.

  
"I would've tried to complete it", he saw Shinra thinking with a frown on his face. Then his eyes went wider for a second and Izaya knew the smart doctor had caught up.

  
"But that's gonna change the properties of the liquid in our possession as well. Taken that we won't exactly know what changes actually occurred and for the worst part if it, we can be trapped.",

  
"Good guess Shinra. But we can still use it one way or another. If we somehow infiltrate Nebula, we can get the list out. Of all the ingredients Shingen put together to make this formula. If that happens we can even creat our own.", Izaya was somewhat right about the idea but Shinra had his concerns. Because the raven despite all his optimistic point of view was forgetting one important thing.

  
"Izaya?, Your forgetting one last thing.",   
He feared what Shinra was going to say.   
He waited for him to continue.

"It's the cerebrospinal fluid from Celty's head. The main ingredient is so rare and we can't afford it all together",

  
And that seemed to drag Izaya out of his delusional state.No matter how much he thought about it all lead back to point one. Celty's head. Like literally his every plan was discarded so far.

  
He couldn't go out because it was dangerous with all those blobs and a burn on his back. If only he knew where these blobs were spawning from.

  
 **Bamm**.

  
A loud noise infiltrated his thoughts before Shinra ran off to see what had caused it. It was Shizuo and the others. They had managed to grab nine batteries unharmed all the way back to the apartment.

  
He saw shizu-chan placing them where walker wanted them to be. Erika had dropped herself into the couch and Kadota gave him a thumbs up.

  
Now, electricity wasn't an issue anymore. He had his wallets with him so Izaya could go for groceries not that it really mattered he had money or not in the middle of all this.

  
"Woah Shizuo kun you almost blew us up with all the blobs.", Erika commented from the couch and walker shrugged.

  
"Impatient as ever ", he purred and Shizuo heard him.

  
"Huh~?", Walking towards Izaya with a dangerous frown decorating his face, he sure looked angry." Says the worst fuck-tard ever born.", The air around them because heavy around them.

  
"So rude shizu-chan~.", That smirk was building up on that face and Shinra came between them. "Calm down Shizuo. Now is not the time to fight.",

  
"You tell that to 'em.", He fumed and Izaya merely shrugged.

  
"Woah, those blobs, all of a sudden there were a hundreds of them. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw them gaining upper hand.", Erika told them with excitement.

  
"Well for a second I thought we were dragging the dead duck but then i realized it was quite the opposite." Kadota was grinning while looking at Shizuo who was glaring at Izaya at the moment.

  
"The flea knew we will be ambushed.", He blamed Izaya. "Oh please shizu-chan, it was a mere co incidence.",

  
"Co incidence my ass..",

 

Izaya couldn't find it normal. Something was definitely off about blobs here. He couldn't put a finger on it. They were these "magical" blobs running around making themselves home. Izaya couldn't help but wonder why?   
As Erika mentioned there was nothing before a sudden rush of fast blobs out of nowhere. How could that be possible?, Were they waiting for them? Were they getting intelligent?,

  
No that couldnt be possible, he told himself. A shiver ran down his spine at the mere thought.

  
These creatures had no sense of smell either. Then what must have caused this? They could hear or sense the presence but they didn't seem to be intelligent or something. He rubbed his temples to soothes the ache rising from all the commotion. This sure was not an easy task.

  
His eyes met the latop on the bed. The diary and the test tube... He watched them in trance.

  
The fluid could only be used when needed the most. No, scratch that. It was useless. It's properties included, traveling back or forth in astral projection, no sense intact except for touch. He didn't know what to do almost like he got an Izaya-block or something.

  
"Izaya!", He saw Shinra peeking through the door. "We have a meeting.",

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!!  
> My name is pwedie... Errr  
> So it's been a long time since I updated. Been binge watching pweds game plays and they fun!!! When i should be studying for the finals on 28 August.  
> I'm sorry tho.  
> So the chapter ain't beta-ed, they never are.  
> Enter the cancer zone on your own risk(please do)


	8. Chapter 8

The city square was a mess. Cars overturned and many of them burning. Shops destroyed, the glass doors broken and grey. Everything covered in a thin layer of snow. The concrete ripped out of many places. Everything demolished like a war zone.

  
"TAKE THAT MOTHERFUCKER.", with that Shizuo hurled a concrete block at a blob conveniently and uprooted a light pole. They were too many. One of them jumped towards Shizuo. His reaction time was a bit off and he couldn't dodge but a knife past swiftly past his left ear and embedded into the burning monster. It screamed and rolled off him and soon disappeared. Shizuo glare back at a certain informant and that sly.. grinned.

  
They were heading towards Russian sushi because according to Kodota and others the Russians weren't the type to go down that easily and they sure would find something useful there.

  
_Back at apartment Shinra had suggested they looked for allies next. Because no matter how brilliant and powerful they were, they need numbers and Shizuo doing solo on blond wasn't the best idea._   
_They chose to move at night when the blobs couldn't see straight but much to their observation, Izaya told Shizuo that they weren't effected by the light after they set out on foot._

  
"And here I thought you were the smart one.", Shizuo grinned and Izaya nodded.

  
" Blame Shinra not me. He was the one dead set on night ", he said while covering his head with the hoodie. "By the way it's cold. Don't you think we should hurry?", He suggested and Shizuo quirked and eyebrow to that.

  
"Not that cold.", He whispered and Izaya crossed him and now was walking ahead. They were currently walking through the roads surrounded by trees and a bunch of benches. They could already see the buildings up ahead.

  
"Ara, shizu-chan would know where his Russian blonde friend is right?", Izaya asked abruptly and that startled Shizuo. Why would he know that and HOW would he know that?

  
"And what makes you think that?", His voice was all hoarse now because of all that screaming bloody murder.

  
"Hmm, Shizu-chan does find me everytime I step foot in Ikebukro.", He replied cheerfully," here I thought you could assist me to them.",

Shizuo's mind for the first time rang a bell.   
Why though? He asked himself. Why it was only Izaya whose stink actually mattered. He loved Varona. That girl was one of the only two people in his small world who weren't afraid of him. He pondered.

  
"Shizu-chan?", He heard Izaya calling his name.

  
"Huh?", He looked at the flea who had stopped walking and pointing sneakily towards a building. He followed his eyes just to find tons of blobs surrounding them.

"WHAT THE HELL?", he hollered. A moment ago everything was wiped out. Clean as a slate. And now?, What the fuck was going on here.

  
"Shizu-chan, let's hide away. They won't find us.", He grabbed his sleeve and lead them into a building. Which... Was a mistake.

  
The blobs were actually cloning from the very building Izaya chose to hide in. And of course they saw them both and started following them

  
"Shit.", Shizuo heard Izaya. Swearing. A rare sight but he messed up and he knew it and Shizuo didn't find it necessary to tease him further.

  
"So what's next?", He asked instead. He hadn't seen Izaya panicking like that before. Sure he knew that they got him earlier pretty bad but what was that? He saw him actually shivering a little bit.

  
"You scared?", He lit the last cigarette from the box and picked the first thing to his left. A sudden short lived flinch from Izaya didn't go unnoticed by him. "You wish.", He heard a low voice.

  
He was scared. He could tell. Last time he found Izaya almost dead. Maybe that was the reason he was afraid of these blobs. He didn't go out with anyone during their stay with Shinra and earlier he was continuously ignoring the plan untill Shinra actually chose them to find others. According to him , they lacked one thing each. Izaya, brute strength and him, smart brains.

  
Hurling everything within his range, Shizuo moved forward. They were just too many but Shizuo could care less.

  
"Oi Izaya, use that brain of your a little bit.", Izaya was sitting behind him. Looking past him towards all those blobs. He didn't even notice what Shizuo had asked him of.

  
"Oi Izaya!!", He shouted again throwing a pillar towards the approaching blobs and it disappeared. Izaya's eyes were fixed on what was happening to blobs.

  
As the time passed he noticed... Blobs started disappearing. Their number lessened and soon there was again silence. "What's going on?", He asked this time quite loudly. Enough to snap Izaya out of his dreamy state.

  
"I get it shizu-chan.", He stood up.

  
" Well tell me whatever it is then?", He grabbed Izaya from the hem of his shirt. Lifting him off the ground. He was light as a feather.

  
"They are the monsters of thoughts.", His lips moved.

  
"Say what?", Shizuo was so taken aback that he dropped the informant without realizing he was hanging in the air. I mean flea sure could ramble philosophy after acting like an ass.

  
"Ouch that hurts shizu-chan", he rubbed the dirt from his pants off while sitting up straight.

  
"And why did you shut down there?", He asked and Izaya blinked at him like he didn't realized that he actually stopped responding to Shizuo.

  
"I did?", And Shizuo lost it. Now seriously first he lead to the wrong building got them nearly killed and now he was ignorant of what he did in midst of fight?

  
"You know what flea? stop screwing around", he walked out of the building completely destroyed now. There were few blobs still lingering and Shizuo just pulled out a lamp post to send them flying in space.

  
"Nice shizu-chan~~", he heard him singing in the background.

  
"Oh shut up flea.",

 

  
**Izaya's POV** :-

  
_He had to get Shinra killed one way or another. What was wrong with him. He didn't want to go out and on top of it. It was Shizu chan they were talking about. Like that monster would ever coexist peacefully with him. And then he had to admit Shinra was right._ _In order to survive they needed to work together. A very hard pill to swallow indeed. But now it was all clear._

_Shizu chan could not control himself. He would go about killing every little blob popping out of any corner. Like seriously it was hard controlling him. No scratch that, it was impossible._

_Back then he had to take lead and here Shizu chan holding a huge concrete block in his hand, had declared war on them._

  
_He face palmed himself. It was hopeless. Now how were they supposed to even get to Russian sushi if this continued?_

  
_Oh... His mind vomited a wonderful idea. He could kill two birds with one stone. He mentally facepalmed himself. Why didn't he think of it earlier._

  
_"_ Ara, shizu-chan would know where his Russian blonde friend is right _?", He had asked hoping for him to get mad along with using some of that gifted nose there._

  
_"_ And what makes you think that _?", Huh, are you sure Shizu chan. After all Varona had a thing for Shizu-chan and he should know where she is just by smelling. He was a beast after all. Quick on feet and brute strength. Izaya couldn't think of a plan more reliable than that._

  
_Izaya couldn't get it why wouldn't Shizuo do that?, Oh well what could he say except tease the blonde further._

  
_"_ Hmm, shizu-chan does find me everytime I step foot in Ikebukro _.", He said while taking the lead and soon his thought flood came to end when he spotted blobs lurking in every hole on that road._

  
_Shizuo had gone wild after that and Izaya felt his stomach dropping. It was too much for him after his recent encounter with those crazy creatures. If it wasn't for Namie... He would've been dead._

_He swallowed the lump forming at the back of his throat. His legs were giving up sooner than he had thought._

  
_They were surrounded._

  
_Shizu-chan was acting like a dickhead._   
_And it was burning.... His back._

  
_"Shizu-chan, let's hide away, they won't find us.", Dragging Shizuo along him, he ignored all the comments Shizuo made of him being scared but as soon as they entered the building._

_There were more of them inside._

  
_His mind just shut down there. He couldn't think of a plan. He had his hands turned into fists, shivering hard._

_It was_ _a panic attack and he tried best not to show any thing but sucked at it. Shizu-chan noticed him tensing up. He was uncomfortable._

_This feeling... Of dying._

_He was afraid._

  
_Of dying._

  
_What happened next was in a haze. He didn't know what happened only when his senses returned when Shizuo lifted him in the air and then dropped down mercilessly. Just because he had babbled something weired he had no memory of. The roads were once again cleared._

  
"Let's go", he heard shizu-chan and dragged himself along with him. Honestly he didn't want to continue. He have had enough of all this.

  
Soon the Russian sushi place came into his vision and he saw a big smile on shizu-chan's face.

  
"Hooo, Shizu chan is happy for some reason.", He laughed but Shizuo paid no attention to that and knocked the door... Almost breaking it. Until someone opened it for them.

  
ITARASHAI ITARASHAI...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thank you for all your support.... I missed ya guys.   
> Also I've updated chapter seven again. I wasn't satisfied with it. Also I'm back so I'll be updating more frequently.  
> Once again I love you all.


	9. Uncertainty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

It was a huge warehouse at the back of the restaurant they gathered in. It was probably used for food storage as well as the main fortress kind of place for Russians. Simon, Varona and Dennis along with two other assassins joined the rendezvous. Varona sat with Shizuo and Izaya in one corner where he could keep an eye on the door. The place was dark and the only source of light was a bulb ganging in the middle of the ceiling.

  
There was a lot of ammunition placed there alongside the stored items. Izaya eyes shone with pure aww. He had his own opinions about all the kinds he saw there... For example, he didn't like those long range pistols. They were too quick. To easy. Blades on the other hand... Yes, seeing his beloved humans in pain was what Izaya called pure mirth. He loved them after all. He wouldnt let them die. However agonizing them wasn't near to what a death could bring.

  
He observed the faces of his future allies. They looked inquesting. He could say anything about Simon and Dennis because they were looking not so very hostile right now but Varona on the other hand was actually annoying him out.

  
"What are you scheming this time?", Varona wasn't cutting him any slack and then Shizuo who was awfully close to the blonde. Izaya snorted mentally.

  
_Wait_!

  
Why would he care? Shizuo could do whatever he wanted. Izaya brushed the useless thoughts out of his mind.

  
"We need allies.", He deadpanned and Shizuo gave him a 'what the fuck flea', look. Now seriously Izaya couldn't focus. He didn't know what happened to him. But he wanted to blame it on Shizu-chan.

  
"For what?", That annoying prat was asking another question. It seems she didn't like Izaya one bit and it was no mystery to Izaya himself. She sure was hard to convince. He looked at Shizuo who was just as confused as himself but for now he had Izaya to handle the situation.

  
"Maa, aren't you focussing too much on questioning. Just think of it as a rescue mission. We can either go for a blob hunt or saving people and ... At time like this I couldn't think of more appropriate choice than Russian assassins.", He explained convincingly and Varona looked at Shizuo for affirmation.

  
"Shizuo kun follow me to the other room please.", Instead of answering Izaya she went and invited her 'Shizuo kun', to the other room. Izaya sure was on edge. His humans were acting out of place. Unpredictable as always.

  
"Interesting. Very interesting". He spared the leaving couple his gleeful smug. In the meanwhile Simon brought his favorite otoro telling him to eat up because it was a special.

  
"Fighting no good Izaya", he said in his weak Japanese. Izaya nodded putting a big otoro piece in his mouth. He hummed with pleasure when the sushi melted on his tongue. For now he would wait for the two to return. He couldn't care less for what she had to say. Varona had no choice but to join them. After all it was her Shizuo-kun, requesting humbly and there was no way she would decline.

  
The room seemed to be sound proof as there was no voice coming through. Simon had left a long time ago and Dennis was nowhere near the room. Only Izaya was there. After a short time Shizuo re-entered along with Varona. The first thing he noticed on their faces was big happy smiles and Varona had a blush settling in.

  
"Bingo~~", Izaya eyed them skeptically.

  
"I accept your offer.", She spoke robotically.

He bet Shizu-chan had made a move. Izaya nodded.

"Welcome aboard..",

  
"But I have my own condition.", She cut in his rambling and Izaya looked at her as if he wanted to hear what her terms were.

  
"Orihara Izaya will do a work for me.", Izaya's eyes widen with pure anxiety...

  
" And what would that be~?", He asked in a single song voice with the smirk decorating his face.

  
"Awakusu-kai.. the leader Shiki san processes a book.", She explained.

  
"And you want me to take it for you?", He completed the sentence for her and she nodded with a stern look on her face.

  
"I believe it's hidden in the mini library of Shiki san's study.", She gave him the route.

  
Izaya observed Varona completely before taking up the offer. He could do tons of things with all Shinra and others out of his way. For example find a way to defeat the blobs. He knew there was something not physical about them but it was somewhere at the back of his mind. He could get the book out or best make way with someone more useful.

   
So all concluded, he was totally up for the offer.

  
"I'll do it. There's no time limit I suppose?", He saw a visible panick on Shizu-chan's face. 

What was wrong with him?, He snorted. He should be happy that he was getting rid of this flea.

  
"In the meanwhile, you guys join the others back at the apartment. Varona san will be of great help. Counting on you ne~~", he waved his hand in front of Shizuo carelessly.  
It was for the good. He knew it.

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

  
"SAY WHAT?", Shizuo could feel his ears bleed with Shinra shouting at him.

  
"I dunno, that flea is crazy.", He brushed him off. Shinra was scolding him for leaving Izaya behind. He couldn't choose that stinking flea over Varona. There was noway he could. Izaya was crazy. Shinra had proposed they were supposed to bring assassin with them but he didn't say not to drop out anyone else. And it was Izaya they were talking about .

That bastard could manage things on his own and besides, he didn't like the way Izaya was grinning back there when Varona announced her terms. He was definitely planning something. Shizuo was convinced.

  
"Shizuo you don't know a thing. You couldn't just drop him like that.!", He heard Shinra throwing tantrums at him. Hey currently stood in the room he gave Izaya to rest in.

  
"Well Shinra, deal with it. And it wasn't like Izaya wanted to stay anyway", he murmured slowly but enough for him to hear

  
"Why would you say that?", Shinra quirked an eyebrow over that.

"He was enjoying it dammit! He put me in trouble and then acted like he didn't know what was happening around him.", The wooden nigh stand protested under the force of his fists.

  
_He's a bastard, a psycopath_.

  
"Besides it wasn't like he was up to any good. He likes to mess around.", He said those words carelessly without realizing how worried Shinra was.

  
"Shut up Shizuo.", He heard Shinra while he picked Izaya's bags from the table. It was early in the morning.

  
"You see this bottle?", He showed the test tube to Shizuo.

  
"Yeah?", He grabbed the bottle and eyed the cloudy fluid inside.

  
"If he was planning to ditch us, he would've have taken one thing and this is it.", Shinra placed it back in the bag. ".. you know how precisely he does everything and one cannot expect such foolish move from him.",

  
"What do you mean?", He saw Shinra leaving the room.

  
"Nothing particularly Shizuo.", He felt a heavy disappointment in Shinra's tone. He couldn't believe Izaya mattered this much to the crazy doctor. 

It wasn't like this was all his problem either way. He was a brawler as long as he knew. He was good for killing the blobs. Brute strength right? and no one could expect some decision making from him. He acted his role and now Shinra was blaming him for leaving Izaya behind. He was equally crazy for making a friend like that stinky flea.

  
What is it to a monster, whether people live or die?, As if Shinra was implying this. Shizuo could see Varona from the small crack through the door. His mind started wondering.

  
What was she planning. She did love him right?, She wasn't afraid of him and she wanted to help him. She had a book left back at the Yakuza's. Izaya knew them he could ask for it.

  
_Right_?

  
He wasn't in any really danger?,

  
If only he knew the answers to his questions.  
"Dinner shizzy shizzy", it was Erika calling him to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and it's been a long time so first of all I will apologize. The most awaited result came yesterday and this gorl lived through the war.  
> Papers ended and I'm free so I'll update more regularly. Btw the story has just to be edited and also the reality check, your gorl is lazy af.  
> I'll try updating on time.


	10. Chapter 10

The dawn was breaking but the sky was covered with an unusual thick layer of clouds. The sun had painted the sky in beautiful ambers and crimsons. The landscape was completely ruined. There was nothing similar between the sky and the acres he walked on. It was a theater of war under a bloodless sky.

  
Izaya scanned his surroundings. It had been four hours since he parted ways with Shizu-chan. And in those four hours, he had faced fifty blobs. They followed him no matter where he went, hid or tried to run. Sometimes they teleported to place he was hiding and snuck up on him. Izaya was pretty much out of gas. 

His hands were dangling as if they were broken but it was just fatigue taking best of him. He could really use a break right now. Blobs came into his field of vision when he looked back over his shoulder. The burning blobs were gone.

  
His mind was blank. He couldn't think of anything in the given span of time. It was a mess. His mind. There was only one thing in his thoughts.

  
Shizu-chan. Why didn't he stop him. Guess he wanted Vorona to stay that badly. He couldn't agree more. His stomach growled in stress and he chuckled.

  
"It's all about timing~", he extended both of his arms towards the sky as if to hug those heights. He gazed upon it. The facility in Ikebukro was nearby.

  
"Let's go then~", he moved forward. The wind was building slowly. His burnt fur lining flew behind him like a cape. He was out of breath. Not like he couldn't walk. It was just his stealth was blown off. He was just going to ask for it.

  
"Hmm let's see where should we start from.", He started to recall the map. According to which there were two pretty neat escape hatches used by Shiki very often when the police raided. 

Oneof them was in the kitchen. And the other however...lead to Shik's study. It was a trashcan route. You jump in the trashcan and a door opens all by itself to lead the person right in the study's fireplace.

  
It wasn't a big deal for him at all. He managed to enter without being noticed. The study was huge and the library consisted of short heightened shelves placed symmetrically on he red carpets.

He skimmed through the books without wasting anytime.

  
"Arc of time.. where are you~~?", He murmured while shifted from one book to the other. Soon his fingers matched the words in his mind. And he took it out.

  
It was an old book with a hard brown cover. "And I wonder what's this book doing here?", He asked himself.

  
"I can asked you the same, Orihara san?", Somebody behind him asked and he didn't need to look back to confirm who it was.   
Get yourself together.

  
"Oh what a nice surprise Shiki san~", he turned back while hiding the book behind his back.

  
"I'm sorry Orihara san, I wish I could say the same.", He took out a gun. "you will drop the book now",

Ara, this man had no chills. Izaya had no plans of returning the book and he knew Shiki would pull the trigger but he took his chances.

  
"Maa maa, Shiki san, don't you see. We have a situation at our hands and I'm borrowing a certain book from your library.", He tried to talk it out. Shiki wasn't looking like he would buy that. He pointed the gun at Izaya demanding to drop the book.

  
"Oh.. Orihara san saving the world. Sounds ridiculous",, He smiled with Grace and Izaya felt the adrenaline rush.

  
Okay calming down Izaya saw the only way out. Knives.. he took out one and swung it towards he man. Bad move because suddenly there were two gun men coming out from the adjacent room to cover Shiki.

  
"Return the book Orihara.", Izaya cut the tongue. He was totally surrounded. He couldn't get out. He looked back at the fire place. It was far beyond his reach plus they could fire him just in range if he tried that route.

  
Think Izaya think. He started looking around with the men in front of him his eyes fell off them... Oh~

  
They were wearing aprons. Must have been cooking food. A now the same people were carrying guns. Guess who is short on staff right now ?, He let a chuckle escape. Shiki saw him with a snort.

  
"Orihara you won't get another chance.", He warned.

  
"My my I'm scared Shiki san. But I still wonder there are gun men in aprons and what will I see next?, Cooks boiling bullets?, I don't think so" , his expressions dropped into darker ones before he leaped out towards the corridor connecting kitchen with the rest of area. 

Ashe had predicted. Shiki was alone after all. He broke open the door and escaped the building with no problem at all.

 

 

  
The roads were dangerous as the blobs stated to appear again when he regained his thoughts after the adrenaline rush ended. The gun men had followed him for quite some time but they gave up chasing and he used his parkour to stay above the ground. He was breathless running like a flea...

Huh still there Shizu-chan he asked himself.

  
If he could make it in one piece back, he would kill Shizu-chan for not stopping him or at least joining him on the trip. But he did manage pretty well without him anyways. Soon he saw a flash traveling along the length of the clouds covering the sky.

A roar followed and he saw the lightening hit a building near the one he stood on the roof of. His body froze.

  
It was so loud that it paralyzed Izaya   
Another thunder roared and Izaya sat down near the door on one of the roofs he was carelessly once scaling swiftly.

  
Shit. Why was it happening now?, His heart was beating in his head. Placing his head on his knees he covered his ears. But the thunder was angry and it was a bad day for him.

He tried to distract himself by taking out the satellite phone Vorona had given him before. He had almost forgotten about that. He examined it for a while before another roar from above made him drop it in fear. He had forgotten about the book.

  
Thunders always took him back to his abusive childhood. His father. That iron head for a father made him stand on the roof whenever there was a thunderstorm, despite knowing he feared it. Little Izaya would stay up on the roof all night crying and sobbing in the rain and he won't get him down. 

 

This fear elevated and soon he started to faint in the proceeding events. One time, his mother caught him exact moment he had stopped breathing due to fear.

  
The lightening danced across the sky. Warmth was slipping down his face, his eyes closed shut. He was drenched to the soul. He was freezing and shivering.

His thoughts only consistent of those childhood memories.

  
Suddenly he saw a magic circle appearing above his head big enough to cover the entire building. And then..

  
Blobs started appearing. Izaya looked up. He was tired and was barely keeping himself awake. His eyes opened wide and something clicked into his mind.

....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I a sad peice of shit? Yes   
> Sorry for any cancerous mistakes.


	11. Shizu chan can't help it

 

_They are the monsters of thought..._

  
Izaya's mind clicked. Suddenly all parts started falling into place. 

He couldn't pinpoint it before but whenever they were near residential buildings or him alone, the monsters always appeared more often then they did when they were at any open grounds. The people who might be hiding around would have been thinking and as a side product, the blobs were produced.

  
And the rain... It was just slowing them down, at least that's what he thought and now the picture was different. They didn't fear water. After all shizu-chan was right when he said they could survive a snow fall but water as a weakness was just absurd.

  
It was absurd. He was absurd. This hell hole and how it worked was absurd. He was losing it but then in midst of all the shutter and noise his ears caught something familiar. A sing song calling of his name.

  
"~Izaya kun~ where are you~", it was Shizu-chan... He closed his eyes, why would he be here. It seemed so surreal. Tears trinkled down. Oh gosh how he wish he wasn't dreaming... Hearing thi....

  
"IIIIIIZZZZAYYYYA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.", His eyes flutter opened as he felt his chest tight. He wasn't dreaming. He was here somewhere. Cracks interrupted him once more. He felt his body going numb. He couldn't move his body. He couldn't feel it. It was half cold, half psychologically frozen.

  
"I can't Shizu-chan, I can't walk.." he buried his head further in his knees while admitting defeat. Tears leaking through his eyes and absorbing into his already wet jeans. He was scared that he would leave him there just like his sisters did even when they had a chance to save their older brother. He feared that he will walk out of there without realizing that he was actually there asking for help.

  
His vision was a blur. Grey sky matched the grey roof top untill someone jumped on the roof from the left side and the golden locks invade his vision.

  
"Izaya?",

 

           *****************************

_"I want to confirm Izaya's trustiness", Vorona started the conversation after a long awkward silence since they moved to the front counters. Shizuo nodded. At times like that, her actions were justified. Who knows what shit happens the next moment?_

  
_"Ah, yeah..", Shizuo rubbed the back of his head._

  
_"And for that I need Izaya to run an errand for me.", She spoke in her robotic voice. Shizuo felt butterflies dancing in his stomach. It was weird because he didn't know why was he feeling that way._

  
_"And what's that?", He took out a cigarette and lit it expecting some kind of explanation._

  
_"It's a book, Awakusu-kai processes.", She said monotonously and Shizuo could do nothing but agree with her. After all Izaya wasn't on any good terms with Vorona and right now Vorona was in better place than him. She was strong, reliable and less crazier than him. She also could protect them with no problem at all._

  
_His eyes soften and he let a little smile on his face. Vorona was waiting for his answer, he knew. A week before, she had confessed._

_Confessed that she might had feelings for the monster of Ikebukro. Shizuo felt so warm when he heard those words. He couldn't apprehend how happy he felt. There were people out there who were scared of him and were willing to love him._

  
_"Vorona... About earlier.", He started and Vorona's eyes widen for what was coming next. She was expecting too much from him._

  
_Shit_

  
_"I think we can give it a try?", At this point he was starring intensely into her pale move eyes... Vorona took a step forward and rested her hands on his arms. He let her do that. The space between them narrowed and Vorona tip toed to give him a quick peck on cheek._

_It was a small gesture of adoration which left Shizuo in the chaos. He couldn't think straight. His heart started fluttering. There was a blush settling on his cheeks. He felt contented. Less shittier than usual_

  
_Less shittier than usual...huh?_

  
_His eyes trailed Vorona's hand and then her face. He never thought he could see a blushing Vorona at least. It was a surprise._

  
_"Izaya must be waiting.", She whispered and both of them walked back to the store room._  
_The little moment they had shared was a short lived moment and it ended as fast as it started._

  
_But then Izaya was grinning and he had a purpose. He was planning something vile behind their backs. Shizuo was just so disgusted by that smile. He felt as if he could burst with hatred and kill Izaya if he stayed so, wrapping things early, they parted ways._

  
_He never wanted to see him again._

  
_That's what he thought after and regretted after listening to Shinra._

  
_"He would never abandon us in a situation like_ _this.", He had hissed at Shizuo. The doctor had never been more furious. He showed him a weired fluid and told him about it's importance. He didn't get it. It was just a fluid._

_"It can be true that Izaya have some underlying motives but they have nothing to do you Shizuo.", He placed the bottle back in the bagpack. Shizuo felt something dropping in his stomach._

  
_Crap.. he had messed up. He really wasn't capable of making decisions now was he?. Just a monster acting on instincts._

  
_At the dinner Shinra had demanded Vorona to explain the book she was so desperate about._  
_"The arc of time: Last ages", she paused before putting salad in her mouth. Shizuo speculated everything from the door frame he leaned on._

  
_Craving for smoke._

  
_He was irritated. ._

  
_"I don't know much about the book itself but I heard a certain client gifted it to a man named Shiki Haruya.", Vorona told them and Shizuo's eyes wide opened on the very name she was uttering._

  
_Seriously in his condition, he was on a sneak mission for a fucking old book?, His thoughts were messed up. He decided to listen to what she had to say._

  
_"The client had themselves introduced as a wizard from a country which doesn't exist over our world map.",_

  
_"How can this be possible?", Shinra wasn't buying into he story, Shizuo smiled faintly over that. He seemed irritated. Just as Shizuo was._

  
_But... If a headless rider could exist then why not a wizard or something. His mind tried to bargain. Then again he felt rage building inside of him._

_He should have stopped Vorona._

_He shouldn't have let flea go alone._

  
_He couldn't believe he was irritated for the sake of flea._

  
_"It's up to you to believe me Shinra san.", Vorona stood up and disappeared into the corridor outside the apartment._

  
_Shizuo eyed everyone. Nobody was eating. There was a silence among the rows. They weren't even discussing the mysterious client and the book of time._

  
_It was raining outside and Shizuo sat in a warm blanket on the couch with Shinra besides him. Except Shinra wasn't talking to him at all._

  
_Shizuo was lighting cigarettes one after the other. He saw his friend in visible agitation._  
_"Shizuo, go out and bring him back.", A sudden flash travelled across the sky and Shinra spoke._

_Then a sudden loud crashing roar was heard. Dawn had broken and he didn't even realized how slow the time was passing._

  
_"First it was Celty and now it's Izaya.", Shinra's glazed eyes seemed distant. Shizuo's eyes soften over that._

  
_He sat up straight and Shinra faced him. The room was dark and the only light source was a time bulb burning in the kitchen. It had always been so quite these days Only thumping of water droplets was being heard. Thunders on intervals._

  
_"Ne Shinra... Lemmi ask you something.",_

  
_"What is it?", He cleaned his glasses._

  
_"Is it love if you blush while kissing?", Shinra watched Shizuo deadpanned like it was the epitome of idiocy, Shizuo Hewajima had just dropped on him._

  
_"Hmm I wonder why would you ask me that?", Shinra smiled while pointing at a wall. Shizuo followed his finger and found himself staring at a picture hanging on the wall. It was Celty jabbing Shinra in stomach. There was a wide cheeky smile on his face and both of looked genuinely happy._

  
_"Maybe or maybe not.", Shizuo frowned over that but Shinra continued. "In the end, if you really want to find out.. let your mind linger.. see where it leads you to...", Shizuo closed his eyes._

  
_He let his brain rest._

  
_He tried not to think._

  
_He tried not to be concerned._

  
_He tried to stay away._

  
_He tried hard not to think._

  
_"The first thing it latches on....grab it.",_

  
_"...."_

  
_".....",_

  
_"Fuckkkk....", Shizuo had grabbed his hoodie and stormed out of the apartment leaving Shinra grinning with a bright face._

         ****************************

Izaya was shivering like a leaf. He was too cold for an alive human being. Shizuo could hear his breaths coming out short and shallow. The tears we're running down when he had approached him. He was looking scared. He covered Izaya with his hoodie and tightly wrapped it around the smaller man. He was awfully quiet. Shizuo didn't like that one bit.

  
"Shit Izaya get it together.", He grabbed his shoulders all earned was a panicked whimper from him.

  
"Sh.. shizu-chan",

  
He recalled how Izaya acted before when they first met. It was the same but this time Shizuo knew what was he doing.

  
Ditching Vorona for his arch nemesis.

  
_Clever moves there Shizuo_ , he praised himself. Slipping one hand under his thighs and other under he back he picked him up and kicked the door open. His eyes fell on something which fell down while lifting Izaya up. He grabbed it as well.

  
Making his way down the building he spotted an opened apartment. It was a living area. The apartment was messy and it seemed like the residents had left in hurry. He located the bedroom. It wasn't a big one but had everything one needed in a weather like this. He laid Izaya down on the bed and covered him with every blanket he found. 

After successfully making a cocoon of blankets he left cracking his fingers for the step number two, leaving Izaya, who had knocked out due to exhaustion.

  
This building was crawling with blobs. There were too many. That fucking assholes for burning furnaces. He pulled out a pillar which seemed to be uselessly standing there for the sake of decoration.

  
"Alright motherfuckers get ready for some beating.", He growled under his breath and walked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so now you guys know what's mashup it is this time since fairy tail final season is on air these days, I'm just hyped up and did you guys see Brandish all high and mighty. Well no surprises for me tho. I just wanted to see the color and moving action after actually completing manga for three times.
> 
> I appreciate all the kudos. They make me feel alive. Thank you very much for supporting mah story


	12. Chapter 12

_Where was he?_

  
_The roof?,_

  
It was raining right while he had a panic attack.

  
Wait.. the floor was melting under him. He felt another wave of panic building up. Opening his eyes slowly,

He found himself in a shell of blankets. His eyes wandered around the room. The room seemed to be normal and it didn't feel as if he had died or something. He felt the softness around him and found it comforting. The tension left his body and he slumped back into the covers. 

_But how did he end up here?_

He quirked his eye brow where a certain blonde was leaning to the door frame, out of breath. He had a cigarette hanging down the lips and a frown decorating the face. He looked... Tired.

  
"Shizu-chan?", He asked as if not sure. Shizuo looked at him while crushing the cigarette under his heels.

  
_So it was him after all._

  
He felt warm. Satisfied. He didn't know why but he did. He heard the rain falling outside. Flashes and roars one after the other. Izaya could hear his deepest fears clearly yet he wasn't sure if he was scared.

  
" 'zaya!",he saw Shizu-chan reaching the side of his bed. He was drenched and burnt. "Let's head back after the rain stops.", He pointed outside the window.

  
"Hmm, Shizu-chan, I wonder why would you come back for me?", He asked instead. Silence fell over the room interrupted by the noises outside.

  
"I dunno 'zaya!", He sat in the char, leaned back and closed his eyes. Izaya didn't know why he said that but Shizu-chan looked seriously worn off.

  
"Ne, how about you join me.", He offered by lifting off the blankets from his side to reveal the extra space enough for both of them to share. Shizuo chuckled.

  
"I'm good here.", Without opening his eyes he stated. He had these stomach drops more often when he was with Izaya and it was alarmingly dangerous. Cracking one eye open, he saw Izaya. Looking at him. With a pout as if demanding his presence in the bed with him.

  
He couldn't stop himself there. Not with that face.

  
"Okay if you insist.", He sat on the bed and covered his legs with the blankets, sharing them with Izaya but he just instantly grabbed them and pulled them over their heads to make a small tent out of it.

  
"Then think about it.", Izaya gave him a glare.

He wasn't sure if he minded him saving him at his lowest or what but he definitely didn't find it offensive.

Cupping his face in his palms, Shizuo simply gave him a node and send him back on the pillow, distorting the shape of the tent. He covered him completely and Izaya had no idea what to say.

  
_Such silent gestures of affection I wonder where is this coming from?_

  
"Was it Shinra?", He found himself asking.

  
"Maybe?", He heard Shizu-chan and no no no he did not see him smiling there. Not at all.

  
"What about the book I had with me?", He looked around for the book. Shizuo grabbed it from the side table to show it to Izaya.

  
"See, here is the damned book.", He waved it in his field of vision before dropping it back to the table.

  
"Oh, right..", Izaya closed his eyes and snuggled a bit closer to Shizuo. "Shiki san was mad and I got lucky.", Shizuo heard him saying.

  
"So they lost you or what?", He found himself asking.

  
"I'm not sure. The book seems to be worth killing for.", He yawned while watching the roof. Shizuo was giving him 'screw that' looks and Izaya wasn't sure what was he referring to.

  
"What's it about?", He asked. Okay!, Izaya was crazy enough to crawl in that mafia's den and to get the assassins help. He really liked to push his limits didn't he?

  
What was he thinking. Izaya plotting against them. Didn't seem that way. He was dead on having Vorona in their little gang and that made him more angry. It was annoying not to be able to tell what he was always thinking. Maybe some high level intellectual shit but Shizuo could've tried. He always gave Izaya one more reason to prove his monster philosophy right.

   
"It's about time magic ", Izaya shot up and reached for the book with Shizuo beneath him. Then he retreated back to his own place and opened the book.

  
"Ya think what Vorona says is true?", His eyes were trailing he contents of the page Izaya tried to read.

  
"I wouldn't have agreed if it wasn't the case", he smiled while reading the runes.

  
"Maa, Shizu-chan you see. It's not eligible.", He pouted in defeat.

  
"Tch, so much trouble for a shitty unreadable book.", He laid down and closed his eyes.

  
Vorona had put Izaya in danger for something as useless as this. He wasn't expecting something so immature from the assassins who was careful in every aspect.

  
"There can be a way to read them.", He heard Izaya and refused to open his eyes. Lazily grabbing Izaya's waist he pinned the smaller man in his sitting position and Izaya's body visibly tensed.

  
"Aren't you like a little child?", Amusingly Izaya swirling his long finger in his hair. Circling around those fake blondes. They were softer as he had imagined.

  
"Whatever. I'm glad you're alright.", Shizuo didn't know what had gotten into him but he couldn't stand one more sight of Izaya breaking down. It was only the second time minus the time when he was being asshole about Shizuo helping him. He didn't want to repeat any of this.

  
"You know Shizu-chan's creeping me out.", Izaya made invisible circles on his nape earning a sudden red rush under his long slender fingers.

  
"Shut up flea.", His voice was low and hoarse.

  
"So demanding.", Izaya moved leaned down to give him a quick peck on the said area making Shizuo shot up suddenly. He banged his head straight into Izaya's face and both of them hit the bed once again, Izaya flinching pain and Shizuo in fucking loads of embarrassment. His face was glowing red and he covered the back on his neck and gave Izaya a glare.

  
"Since Shizu-chan was so sad I decided to be generous enough to comfort him", while rubbing his nose with the sleeve on his v-neck, he smirked.

  
"Fuck off Izaya.", He pulled the covers over this head completely covering his face.  
Izaya had, on the hand no idea why would Shizu-chan behave like that. He vaguely remembered what happened after the magic circle appeared. If what Shizu-chan was right, the place was filled with filled with blobs. And there was only one theory to prove what was actually going on.

  
The circle summoned the blobs. And that lead to another idea. It wasn't static. There was no way they could've found it even if they had searched for it. The blobs were summoned involuntarily. It was as crazy as a wizard visiting them from a country that doesn't exist on world map. What was going on in Ikebukro. He smiled.

  
And then there was Shizuo. As long as Izaya knew, he and Vorona were on very good terms and he coming back for him didn't seem by will. Shinra must have sent him. But that didn't explain the way Shizu-chan acted before. Hugging his waist?

  
He felt heat rushing in his face. Izaya had never felt so vulnerable before. He didn't know what to make out of all that. Shizuo was a women's man and there was no way he....

  
_What was he thinking?_

  
Still, he felt as he was missing something. 

That sudden unexplainable sadness taking over his system wasn't new to him. Occurred quite frequently and only now he found out what triggered it. He wasn't capable of loving one human....but Shizu-chan wasn't... 

He jerked his head in denial but the truth was that Shizuo was more human than any other human he had ever met. He was pure, kind and loyal. An image of a fluffy white puppy appeared in his brain and he chuckled. Audibly.

"Shizu-chan, you idiot!", He stated before throwing the book on the table and lying down along with Shizuo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo I hope you like the chapter. Pathology and microbiology papers tomorrow. I'm dying. Thanks for all the kuddos and love.


	13. Chapter 13

In the lag of constant firing, Shizuo Hewajima and Izaya Orihara ran for their lives.

  
"HOW ABOUT WE THROW THIS BOOK?", Izaya shot his red orbs towards the man who was carrying him right now.

  
"Stop it you two over there.", They heard a man in black pointing a gun towards them and others following the chase.

  
"Oh no you DON'T Shizu-chan", Shizuo cut the tongue in annoyance while jumping from one roof to the other.

  
They were ambushed by Shiki's men and this time they weren't definitely what Izaya called too easy. He didn't know what to do in all that sudden firing. His adrenaline told him to grab Izaya, their belongings and get the hell out of the building.

  
"YOU'VE GOT A BETTER IDEA?", Shizuo was dead set on throwing the lame book away. It had brought so much shit on them. Even more than those blobs.

  
"NO, I DON'T!", came the reply in equally annoyed tone. Seriously Izaya was pissing him off. The buildings ahead were shrinking ahead leveling into a leveled play ground. 

Shizuo looked back at the men. They were gaining on them. He sped up. He was jumping across the buildings like a trained parkour user.

  
"Put me down protozoan.", He heard Izaya behind his back punching him and trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

  
"No.", Came the reply as he hardened the grasp on the thin body. Izaya was being an ass. And the building he was on was the last one before the ground started so he had no choice either way. He couldn't fly now could he?

  
" How will you land then?", Izaya asked but his just jumped down the ten storey without giving it a single thought. He felt Izaya's nails digging deep in his skin.

  
"SHIZU CHAN GRAB SOME BRAINS--", He had screamed and Shizuo just pulled him closer and landed perfectly firm on the ground. 

There was no time to check up on their injuries anyways , So he was already running when Izaya opened his eyes, Shizuo earned another eye roll from the other.

  
"Reckless as ever ", the play ground had trees and with one sniff Shizuo knew what hid behind them. He stopped in his feet, the gun men behind him surrounded them.

  
"No what Shizu-chan?", He hissed after watching bullet lines on his body but the blonde didn't reply.

  
"Hand over the book now Orihara san and nobody gets hurt.", The man asked and Shizuo found himself grinning and then laughing ... Evilly.

  
"Ya know what?", He uprooted the nearest slide and hurled it towards the poor man.

  
"Fuck you.", Izaya had dodged right on time when a bullet swirled near his ear. He wasn't in his right senses. First it was Shizu-chan taking off with him stranded on his back like the bag on his other shoulder. Then he had jumped down the building without giving a warning and now throwing stuff at enemy while Vorona joined them, sure was interesting.

  
He confirmed their presence by swirling around. Vorona along with Dennis laced with guns stood there. Izaya smirked at her. So she had finally decided to join the rivalry.

Izaya narrowed his eyes and reached the nearest tree. For now he would speculate from side lines. Well that was what he always did . He was the strategist not a soldier.

  
"Ah~~ look at my beloved humans.", He walked around the tree joyfully when a bullet missed his shoulder by an inch. He looked up to find a gunman who had escaped the wrath of the monster as well as the assassin.

  
"Oh! Is it my time to shine I wonder~", he threw his hands in air while reaching the man in a flash and without availing him a second to reload, he had a knife on the man's neck. 

So he had to be a soldier for once after all.

  
"I will say this once, so listen carefully.", There was no hint of previous playfulness in the said voice. "Who lent you the book?", The next question was in same gleeful voice and the man watched Izaya in horror.

  
"Oh don't be scared, I won't hurt you.", He waved his hands assuring him while Shizuo watched him in awe. He had never seen Izaya in act and he always wondered how this thin flea handled the gangsters.

  
"More like, don't give me a reason to do so.", The voice had switched once again to the merciless, emotionless Izaya. He sure knew his thing. Shizuo was actually impressed. 

What's up with this creepy tone changing? 

  
"It w... was a girl... Pinked haired girl. She was abducted by boss. The bo..book and a round glass ball was what we found from her.", The cold red orbs met the man once again.

  
"Tell me where is this glass orb you talk about?", He increased the pressure on his neck.  

  
"Please don't kill me..", he pleaded.  

  
"As long as you behave." Came the cold voice.

   
"N.. Nebula, we sent her to Nebula along with the orb now let me go ", he was shivering and Izaya removed the knife from his neck.

  
"I told you I won't hurt you.", The smirk found it's way to that pale face. He didn't seem to be fazed at all of what he had just done. He had what he wanted. Looking back at his monster and monster's girlfriend, they fit in together... Both in existence and expressions they were making at him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly my izzi izzi Should get more screen time.  
> And what's that?   
> ANOTHER CHAPTER. I WANNA UPLOAD MORE SUDDENLY


	14. Chapter 14

_There were many things the girl named Vorona didn't know. The scent of the pines, the smoke coming off the cigarette dangling on his lips and the feeling of utter chaos inside. There was never once a time her client was unsatisfied with her performance or mad at her._

_Her father tried to give her a normal life despite dealing with arms..but she had the same hot blood running in her veins. Everything had been in shambles since the incident._

  
_The very first time she felt the urge to prove herself was when she electrocuted the bulgur who broke into the house at night. She was alone. Probably scared. But then there was a spark in her mind. The synapses joined, connected to form a living image. A spark started a fire and she ended a life with the same spark._

  
_After that, it was a no return for her. She excelled in her field. Killing was no big deal for her. She could easily handle combats. Her reflexes were sharp. Targets: on point._

  
_Then she met this man called the Fortissimo of Ikebukro. A monster. The terror amazed her. Then she got to know him. He was definitely not what monsters are. He was a soft hearted kind man. Who hated violence but there was a certain man in his life who wouldn't want him to have that peace._

  
_Vorona hated the man herself. He was manipulative, sly and psychopath. He was the only trusted information broker in Ikebukro who enjoyed the interests of many Yakuza gangs. He riled up things for fun. Framed the man for his own pleasure but never once got the taste of his own medicine. He was Orihara Izaya._

  
_Her latest job required the elimination of the very man. Her client wanted him dead. Whether it be directly or indirectly. Watching his target along with Shizuo Hewajima put her into weeds. How was she supposed to eliminate someone who was with his sempai. If she were the old Vorona._

_She would've been over with it the moment she laid eyes on the Raven. Shizuo had changed her. She could feel emotions she never had. She loved the cakes and beating up the guys who owed them money._

_She loved doing everything with this man. She didn't realize it was more than admiration until she confessed after talking it out with Tom first._

  
_Initially she started by sending Orihara straight to Shiki and from there on he would handle him on his own. It was true that she knew about some book. After all she was the one who had suggested to keep it behind to add some weight to her story. She was sure Orihara would come looking for her. That was the kind of man he was. Calm , calculated and dangerous._

_And now... She had Shizuo sempai after Izaya who was apparently forgetting what harms he had brought upon the ex bartender. He ran away in the middle of thunderstorm to save Izaya... Orihara Izaya._

  
_She wondered what was going on until Shinra told her about it. She needed to save Shizuo sempai. It was something she created. She knew that Shiki would try his best to dig out the insect Izaya was. And Shizuo sempai could be in potential danger if that was the case she couldn't let them so this. Not after he accepted her confession. He wanted to give it a try._

  
_Thinking through her next plan, Vorona called Dennis to meet near the play ground. If Shizuo sempai and Izaya were to return, they would definitely pass through the area and they could easily ambushed the enemy in. That was the only way nearest to Awakusu-kai's main head quarters. For now she would act as an ally._

  
_The fight started as soon as Shizuo sempai set foot in the play ground. Voilent as he was. She watched him in fascination. It was as if he weren't human. Something out of this world._

_Loading gun, she shot her enemy and soon there was only one left. Her eyes followed Shizuo sempai's as he was looking at a certain direction. It was a tree and the information broker was being attacked by a gunman._

  
_Maybe here will he die. She didn't move to save the man. Of her all worries but neither did Shizuo sempai. He watched the man's movements very carefully. Izaya had strangled the gunman twice his size like a snake captures the pray._

_And there was a knife planted on the neck. His eyes were cold so were his words. Sugar coating.. negative. She found her hair standing on edges when the man started blurting out the details like he had been tranced. Soon the man was catching his breath on the ground and Izaya stood there.... Smirking. His face reflected absolute superiority._

  
"Let's go now. We have a lot on our hands.", She heard the sing song voice coming from the raven. Shizuo sempai was nodding as well.

  
"And here's the book you asked for.", He forwarded the book at her. The lavender met the glowing red. She didn't grab the book. Denis was packing up.

  
She felt... Heavy. She didn't know what was this feeling. She didn't know how to handle it. Maybe it was a misunderstanding.. her being affectionate of Shizuo Hewajima. She didn't want to admit it. But there was something she needed to do.

  
Figure things out.

  
"Orihara Izaya...", She turned back to raven who was leaning against the tree.. he quirked his eyebrows at her.

  
"I am sorry but i think I'll decline the offer.". She hated it but she had never seen a brighter smirk than the one he wore right there.

  
"And why would you do that.", She knew he was aware... What kind of information broker he would be if he didn't. He had never once managed to throw her this much on the edge. She admitted.

  
"I still am on my job. I can not join you.", The answer was simple.

  
"I think it's alright", he stared. "After all I figured out what was causing blobs to spawn in the first palace.",

  
"You did?", Shizuo looked at him with surprise written all over his face. Izaya had nodded on his face and Vorona turned back to Denis.

  
"Vorona... Let's meet again after this. You know what have a promised dual.", Shizuo had yelled from behind and Vorona turned back to return the sentiment.

  
Soon they were left alone.

  
"Now what Shizu-chan?", He asked and Shizuo grabbed the bag and pointed towards a van standing behind the shades of trees.   
"Dota-chin.", Izaya chirped and flew towards the van. There was Togusa and Erika in the van.

  
"Welcome back...", She squealed under her breath and Izaya chuckled... "Let's not start that Erika.", And Shizuo got inside the van followed by Izaya. The van sped up as soon as the sailor moon door shut behind them.

  
"Pretty door you've got there.", Shizuo commented and Togusa clenched his jaws shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in hurry, late for University..k'bye


	15. Chapter 15

The city had always been nothing but an ocean of people, that rotten psychopath liked to observe. There was nothing interesting about them as long as you don't have a person. The special person.

  
The sun was burning and the pollution was gathering in a form of haze in the air. 

Contents inside her cart consisted of some sprays, goggles, globes, medical supplies for certain asshole and some groceries. It was Tuesday and the grocery day. She really hated that man. Like he treated her as if she was the servant or something. But he always compensated rather generously for just a servant. Slamming the coffee jar in the cart she walked ahead slowly.

  
And then out of all the creeps, this masked freak was following her. He had been on toes looking for her since she made way with Celty's head.

  
"Great.", She rolled her eyes when the man paralleled his cart with hers.

  
"Good evening pretty Namie.", He had the gas mask on his face. She never understood his constant state of merry. Taking a visible offense of his presence she decided not to greet back the doctor.

  
"What's your problem?", Grabbing a packet of rice she snorted. The man walked besides her gave a chuckle.

  
"I've been wondering if Namie san has a certain head in her possession?", Namie felt rage rushing to her head.

  
"Why would you need it?", She threw another question. The cart was moving slowly besides the racks. Namie was done with the doctor. Nebula had been persistent before but that didn't mean she could hand over them whatever they wanted.

  
"Namie san will be given a chance to participate in something out of this world.", He waved his hands as if trying to fly. 

"Oh quit it.. you.", She rolled her eyes dragging her cart forward.  

  
"Don't you wanna know future?, Change the past?, Hmm?", The doctor said suddenly and Namie had to stop on that past part.  
"What do you mean by that?",

  
"Nebula will conduct an experiment on the head and we plan on extracting fluid used to travel in time.", Namie was taken aback for a while. If this experiment was a success she get to see her brother again who was somewhere in America with that Mika bitch. She would rip her head off and feed it to pigs that way.

  
"What do I have to do?", There was a stern look in her eyes. Finally Shingen was acting his role. Being a fiend researcher and playing with humanity. Just like a certain informant she knew.

  
"Just like our amazing Dullahan travels between times...", He was spacing out and Namie narrowed her eyes on the comment.

  
"This ones on me", The man had slid red wine into the cart. She watched the man strolling cheerfully and paying on the corner.

  
"A present to Orihara san!",

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ain't over yeit~~~


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes a double chappy update.  
> 

 

"What?", Erika and Togusa screamed in chorus while Shizuo raised quirked the eyebrow over what he had to say. The van had been running on the roads leaving all the destruction behind swiftly.

  
"Yes, that's right. ", Izaya exclaimed amusingly. 

  
"Your tryin ta say that as long as we don't think about anything the blobs won't appear?", Shizuo asked skeptically. 

  
"Apparently", a sigh came from Izaya's side who looked out of the window watching all the destruction this once lively city had gone through.

  
"But why?", It was Shizuo actually thinking this time. 

  
"Ah Shizu chan, it's simple. Celty is a Dullahan and no wonder when a person is close to death they are afraid. If you take it that way, a side product thought monsters are justified I suppose.",  

  
"I don't get it, all the crazy shit your saying." He murmured and Izaya let out a lively chuckle. Everybody waited for the hysteric laughter to follow but that never came. To Shizuo's surprise, neither did the mean comments.

  
"So in other words, these blobs are the embodiment of very fear humans feel?", Asked Togusa and Izaya nodded. "you got it.",

"I don't care about who the fuck embodies whatever , is there anyway to shut them off or something?",

  
"Wow Shizu chan, very creative.", Came the taunt and earned a glare from the blond. 

  
"Either don't think or take back the head.", Izaya carefully watched his nails while answering the ex bartender who didn't seem a little bit interested in understanding the situation.

  
"Oh, Shinra told us that he had a plan.", Erika announced from the front seat while a thin blood stream ran down her nose. Both Shizuo and Izaya rolled their eyes just to meet one another's again and snapped their heads to 180 degrees immediately. 

  
"Cutie", a squeal followed and Izaya smiled. Erika was actually very creative. More than Shizu-chan was.

 

**At Shinra's apartment:**

  
The choke Shinra had put on him with was a hard one. He could see stars mostly after that and didn't mention how he wanted to sleep once again. But his clothes were damp and he was sneezing.

  
Shizu-chan on the other hand, went straight to the room and came out with another shirt and sweatpants. Honestly he looked more strained than himself and needed rest.

  
"I'm so glad you're alright Izaya. Now who told you to run off in the rain?", He scolded him, following Izaya and dropping down in the couch.

  
"Glad that you made it back guys", Kadota was leaning in the kitchen frame with a spoon in his hand and an apron. That made Izaya giggle and Shizuo frown.

  
"Thanks Dota-chin", he breathed hard while controlling those tears of laughter. Erika and Walker sat on the dinning table discussing some air space battle shit strategy. Togusa was downstairs doing his car some maintenance.

  
"Where is Vorona?", Shinra looked for the Russian blond who wasn't there and looked at both of them inquiring. 

  
"I swear you guys have some problems leaving people behind?", He remarked their selfishness and waited for them to explain.  
"She said she was on a job", Shizuo murmured under the breath.

  
"I wonder why did she asked for the book then if she wasn't planning on staying?", Shinra took words out of Izaya's mouth. It was odd. 

She wasn't the one to miscalculate and.... She didn't take the book with her. Red orbs travelled on the book placed on the glass table top.

  
"I don't want to say it but I think she was up to something.", Kadota placed the platter down on the table while Erika cleaned their mess.

  
"Why would you say that?", Shizuo asked in hurry like he wanted to hear something. 

Somethingthat made sense. He wasn't dumb.

He felt it too. It was almost like she wanted to make Izaya suffer and that wasn't right?

  
"Think about it. She asked Izaya to bring the book. And the book was in Shiki's hands. He and Izaya are on almost good terms but suddenly he can kill for a book?", 

Everyone had taken their seats. Izaya sat opposite to Shizuo with Shinra and Kadota joined them beside Shizuo. Erika and walker sat besides them as well.

  
"Umm yes and what about the stuff that man told flea", Shizuo pointed at Izaya who was eating with much content and slower than the last time.

  
"He said they got a book and some crystal orbs. The person who gave them these things was a pink haired teenager apparently captitive at Nebula" Izaya repeated everything the man had told him.

  
"See. That's the point. I think she was trying to get Izaya killed. Shiki captures a girl who has these two things. Now he sends the orbs and the girl to Nebula but not the book. Why would he not?", Shinra linked the chains.

  
"Thats where Vorona comes in. She was appointed to kill him from the very start and there is some reason for it. Also she knows you're smart enough to contact her for information.", 

  
"So basically I'm dangerous for whom ever I team up with. They will come for me no matter where I go?", Izaya concluded and Shinra nodded while eating the spheghetti.

  
"Yep. Setting him up to Shiki's den, she gave him the task but that's where her calculations got wrong. He managed to get the book and Shizuo came to help him and they got away." Kadota pointed out and Shizuo watched his face in the water next to his plate.

  
Why would she want to kill him?, Does she see him as a competitor? Or is it just a job and what about them. They had something right?, His mind was shutting down. He had enough of it. Cleaning his hands he stood up with a loud thud. Walking without saying a word, he disappeared into the room in which Izaya used to crash in. He needed his space or else he was on fucking mission: destroy the world.

  
A flicker of light flashed as Shizuo lit the cigarette. He needed his escape. He was tired. Both physically and mentally.

  
He remembered first time he met Vorona. She was trying to kill a little girl just because she was being ordered. Emotionless and clueless of the consequences. He had saved Akane in the nick of time that day. Knowing her further, she wasn't a bad person. Just a little ignorant of few basic things. For example.... Shizuo's mind stopped thinking suddenly.

  
No, he seriously wanted to show Vorona how to be loved and love. He was her sensei afterall. Not having any feelings was worst. He knew that. He had seen Izaya. That bastard was the worst but even he showed him a sight, Shizuo would never had believed if he hadn't seen him. Vorona confessed to him. He had never felt attraction to that woman but as a friend he agreed. He thought it could help her in future.

  
Leaning against the bed, he took a drag. The last of ashes fell on the floor. There was nothing to sort out, he guessed. In the end she was same heartless Vorona. Slowly sleep came to him and his vision turned darker until there was nothing left.

They all sat in silence. The clock was ticking loudly and Erika was sleeping on the shoulder of walker. Togusa had also retired and the remaining people still sat on the table wondering what should be the next move.

  
"We can't contact yakuzas for help anymore. " Kadota recalled while putting a cross in front of the list.

  
"What about the trio of Riara?", Said Izaya.

"They are pretty special plus we still have no clue where Celty might be?",

  
"I hope Celty is safe.", Shinra murmured. His eyes were swollen and at this point he was as desperate as a love struck idiot to find his beloved Celty. She just had to walk out.

  
"The question is how to reach them?", Izaya looked back at the closed door where Shizuo had locked himself up for past four hours.

  
" Shinra I think I have a plan.",

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would be my izi izzi thinking stay tuned for that I'll update soon.  
> Also thanks for all the kudos. I open my inbox after a long day and in all that mumbo jumbo and qoura digest lame questions, this notification is my fav one. Love you all~


	17. Chapter 17

  **Tuesday** :

  
The school bell rang and all the students started rushing out of the gates. Mikado was also one of them as for today, Anri had invited him and Kida over lunch after school. She wasn't attending today so she called the boys over.

  
Soon Kida joined him in one of the corridors and both of them started walking towards the apartment complex. The sun was cold and it was still summer.

  
"Why is it so cold lately?", Mikado rubbed his hands and kida danced his index finger in circles."it's supposed to be 38 degrees Celsius.",

  
"Not as cold as you are lately. ", He sang while crossing the road and they could already see the building from there. But just as they put one step ahead on the footpath, a trash can flew in the air and hit someone who went flying to the nearest back alley.

  
"Oh God, not now!", Kida clicked his tongue and saw the Fortissimo of Ikebukro uprooting next street sign towards the guy who flew past them. Izaya, who had gotten hit this time.

  
"Izzzzzayyyaaaaa. YOU'RE FUKIN DEAD TODAY....!!!!!", Shizuo was threatening the guy and both friends just ran along the footpath with full speed untill they were standing in front of Anri's door.

  
"I think we made it?", Said shivering Mikado and kida nodded in agreement. Anri opened the door and was about to welcome them in when they heard a very peculiar voice.

  
"..but are you sure?", They turned around to watch the form of great Orihara Izaya skipping on the steps.

  
He had his fur coat hanging lose and somehow looked he had lost weight.

  
"What...?",

  
"How?", Both guys awed in chorus because they had clearly saw Izaya flying towards horizon before. It was physically impossible for him to be here.

  
"Why the long faces?", Izaya sung while approaching and asking for the permission to intrude. 

"Why are you here?", Anri asked defensively.

Izaya watched her eyes slowly turning red.

  
"Hmmm, wonder why it's so cold these days when shouldn't be?", He pointed at Mikado who was looking so caught up in thoughts that he nodded.

  
"Well your gonna tell us why or we are standing here forever. Let's take this conversation inside." Kida cheered up and threw arms in the air, dragging them all in the apartment.

  
The dim lights and a slow fan on the ceiling, everything wasn't new for him. Anri tended to live down to earth and hide from others.

  
"Saika thinks you're not who you are.", The first comment Anri made was enough to drop the facade.

  
"Hmm well I expect no less from a demonic sword. I am Izaya Orihara but it's a little complicated ", he smiled.

  
"Now tell us what you know.", Mikado was restless.

  
"Ara... Impatient are we now. Well it's a crazy story but I'll tell you one thing. There is a warehouse near the railway station. It's very safe and a potential hideout. Its going to fall extra this time." With that Izaya stood up and left without a single word. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long


	18. Chapter 18

_His time was running out for sure and there were small patches appearing as if the atoms of his body were turning into gold._

_The first time it was scary. He had to do it. After Shizu chan didn't get out of his mourn session and they had nothing figured out ,he got this lame idea he was carrying out right now. Drinking the fluid and traveling back to warn saika holder. Kujiragi and Haruna were out of option so the remaining one was Anri._

_And for that, he needed to know the exact location of their hide out._

  
"If I travel in past and warn them before hand. Also tell them where to hide because right now, we know the places that are literally safe or can hold up for a blob invasion ", _he had suggested and Shinra rejected the plan altogether._

  
"No way. Izaya you go back in time and we know who else there. Shizuo's past self.", Shinra stated his concern for Izaya., "..and if he finds you, it's gonna be chaotic. I don't want my past self to write a death certificate for the present you.",

  
"That is where you went wrong Shinra. The astral projection makes things from alien times to pass through. And I don't think that my stinky scent is gonna transfer with me so Shizu chan won't sniff me out and I'll be .. sneaky. Promise." ,He pulled out his pinky finger. And Shinra looked the other way. "And don't forget to pack up everything after I leave because when I will return, we are leaving for good.", He had added. 

"I gotta say it's a brilliant idea. If we warn them before hand that the warehouse is the save station we can look up for them there right when Izaya returns.", _Kadota admired the plan._

  
_The process of making Shizu chan open the door was another drama. He just had to go through the window from outside. It was open and Shizu chan was fast asleep._

_Izaya stepped closer for a closer and more detailed look. He seemed to be in deep sleep. And there were no covers so he simply pulled the blankets out from the cupboard and spread them on Shizu chan's sleeping form._

  
_Satisfied with his work he took out the test tube from the box he was using to hide it in. Kadota sure got a round trip to madness when he heard about it's existence._

_He removed the lid and took out a spoonful to gain more time. He was risking everything here. Who knew what changes it had gone through as it was handed over to him from past and the present version was still with that crazy bastard._

  
_After closing the lid and hiding the stuff back into the cupboard, he sat down in the chair and waited. But in all the commotion he missed out one thing._

  
"What the hell did you just take?", _Shizu chan's hoarse voice hit his ears and he felt air on his skin._

  
"A small step for changing the things in our favor Shizu chan.", _He smiled. It wasn't maliced. There was a burning sensation spreading all over his skin. And it reached the deeper level as the time passed. As if his body was separating from the soul._

_His head felt light suddenly and the only thing he saw before passing out was Shizuo, getting out of bed and rushing towards him._

  
Now he was feeling burns riding from his skin again and that meant the time was up. A few hours ago when the burning sensation had left him and he opened his eyes he was in a dark back alley of Ikebukro. 

He had imagined nothing actually. All he was concerned about was the right time. And he was there. The fluid seemed more stable than when Namie visited him. There was no golden lights oozing this time nor the glitches. It was perfect Izaya transferred from future into past.

  
Now the same ichy and painful sensation was making their presence known and he knew he had to hurry back but that's where Izaya missed out another VERY important point. He was walking on the road and there were so many people but in middle of all was the monster glairing at him with his sunglasses folded neatly in the hem of the vest. 

"I got to say that Shizu chan... I'm not up for the chase today.", He greeted the man with zero patience. 

His skin was burning and all but right now, he could cause a mass panic if he disappeared on them suddenly and that would lead to to some major time glitches in his present time. He didn't want that at any cost.

  
"Well well, Izaya I will drag your ass out of here myself.", Shizuo reached him and with a plop, Izaya was on run. He couldn't let anyone find his secret. He rushed towards the living areas. Shizu chan followed him none the less.

"IIIIIIZZZZAYYYYA", he heard him roar and soon he took a wrong turn which was a dead end.

  
There was nowhere to run.

  
Izaya panicked...

  
He had to get out. The burning was unbearable.

  
Shizu-chan approached him slowly. Izaya feared he might have noticed how he wasn't swift enough today.

  
"You look like shit.",

  
"Wow thanks Shizu chan.", Izaya rolled his eyes and Shizuo nodded. "your stink has changed somehow.",

  
"What?", Izaya exclaimed in horror. He was wrong. The fluid was almost stable. "How could you..?", His tongue slipped and Shizu-chan started walking towards him. 

Tearing off the cigarette, he blew out the last of smoke from his system and stopped just a step before Izaya.

  
Izaya saw monster of Ikebukro frown. "Who are you?", He asked and Izaya felt the burning had increased too much. 

The moment he would hit the ground he would return but he wanted to stay with Shizu-chan a bit more. So he chose him over his body.

  
"I am Orihara Izaya, Shizu-chan. Why would you ask suddenly?", He smiled. 

It wasn't a smirk. His heart was racing now and there was noway in hell it was because of Shizu-chan being too close.

  
"Yes yes you are not HIM.", He screamed the last parts and Izaya had to hug the walls behind. Shizu-chan was scary sometimes. Not because he was scared. 

It was just the situation he was in. It was too fragile to play with. One wrong move and everyone in his time would go on complete turn over.

  
"And why would you say that.", He dared and Shizuo laughed. Then he reached for his face. Izaya tried to burry himself on the cement behind but Shizuo's palm touched his cheek.

He rubbed his cheek bone with thumb.

  
He was so close. Izaya couldn't help but stare at the man showing him affection. He could help but close his eyes and yearn for it too.

He couldn't breath. His heart was exploding and it was so hard to keep up.

  
"Shizu chan?", He asked the blond who had turned back and walked away. "Hey Shizu chan wait are you letting me go?", He asked from behind. He wanted Shizuo to answer him. To tell him that he didn't mess up.

  
He could touch Izaya, amazed him the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes they have all been living off water supplies. Haha I think pipe lines can't break that easily so I'll leave it to you guys how they managed to live just on water. Maybe they munched on raw noodles ... Huh who knows. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'll see you guys soon. SOON.


End file.
